Aye, Aye Captain
by joanvindiesel
Summary: The untold saga of Hero and her Captain. A side note one-shot series featuring Cummings from 'Oh Captain, My Captain' ranging from completely new tidbits to familiar scenes with new endings.
1. The Original Ending

**Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, as we all know Potterverse is still very much not mine. This, however, is what I had planned for the original ending of _Oh Captain, My Captain _which was meant to end at book three instead of book five (well technically seven seeing as how there was an epilogue). Anyway, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was sat in a hard wooden chair awaiting his doom. After finally confronting Peter, regaining Remus as a friend and meeting his thirteen-year-old godson for the first time – well the first time he could actually have a conversation with him and not just gurgle and spit up on his leather motorbike jacket – Sirius was trapped, again. Only this time seemed much more dismal than the first. A Dementor's kiss. Sirius shuddered. He quite liked his soul and didn't have plans for it to be sucked out of his mouth any time soon, but that seemed in vain now, now that he was trapped in the office of a Hogwarts professor awaiting the Minister of Magic and that bloody awful smelling git Severus Snape with their fleet of Dementors.<p>

Sirius let his head fall into his hands and sighed. Tonight sucked royal hippogriff. Just as he was falling back into depression a knock at the door brought him out of it. No, not just any knock. It was a secret coded knock of two short knocks, a pound followed by another short knock and a slap on the wood. Sirius knew that knock.

"…C-Cummings?" Sirius called out, a part of him thinking he had totally lost it now. Finally his sanity was no more. Really, how could his old newbie knew where he was, that he was in danger and lastly remember that stupid secret knock?

On the other side of the door the witch smiled, her coppery chestnut hair disheveled from running, tumbling, crawling and just plain sneaking her way through Hogwarts to find who she was looking for without getting caught. "Hullo Captain."

Sirius' jaw dropped. "But, what are you…how did you find me?"

Cummings' smile grew wider as she replied, "Squadron Leader tipped me off to your exact location since the Ministry won't tell me a thing. They think I might be in cahoots with you." She informed him pressing her ear up against the door to hear him better.

Sirius frowned, not understanding why the Ministry would keep her in the dark if she was working for them. "I haven't seen you in thirteen years, why would they think that?"

"Because I trust you Captain. You're innocent."

The certainty in her voice was unwavering but Sirius still had to ask, "Did you…"

"Nope, not for one second," she replied without hesitating.

Sirius felt his lips form a soft smile. "Cummings—"

"Time for soggy eyes and girlie moments later, Captain, we've got to get you out of here." Cummings said standing back from the door as the faint echo of footsteps sounded from down the long corridor.

"Right," Sirius nodded pulling out of the sentimental moment.

"Stand back." Cummings instructed pulling out her wand. She raised it, pointing towards the door, silently said the spell and waved her wand. In an instant the corridor was filled with a loud boom and the cracking of wood as it flew everywhere. Cummings stood there staring at where the door used to be, dust settling. "Huh, thought that would've been a little quieter."

"Alohamora would've worked." Sirius commented walking out of the room dusting the splinters of the door off himself. He looked like a shadow of the man Cummings knew, Baxter would be disappointed that Sirius' looks took such a dive but he still had the same fiery spirit that Cummings adored.

"If I remembered the wand movement…" She trailed off muttering, the sound of footsteps down the hall coming closer and faster. Apparently they heard the explosion.

"You're my hero." Sirius stated looking at the ex-Hufflepuff.

Cummings' eyes found Sirius' stormy grey ones, their eyes connecting for the first time in twelve long years. "I've always been your Hero, Captain." Sirius stared at her confused whilst she turned her head to look down the corridor. "Though as nice as it is to hear you actually say my first name for a change we really have to go."

If possible, Sirius was even more confused but his brain was slowly figuring it out. "Wait, what?"

"Dementors are on their way. I told mini Cobra Commander and the bushy headed girl –Herman? – I'd rescue you and meet you outside so you can get away on your escape vehicle….or, well, animal." Cummings explained misreading what Sirius was confused about.

"Right, let's go." Sirius said shaking his head, and reminding him to shove it in Remus' face at a later date that he finally found out his newbie's first name. Plus there were some shiny galleons in it for him.

Luckily they made it out of the corridor before the doom squad – as Cummings had taken to calling them – arrived with their fleet of Dementors. They heard the echoes of an irate greasy-haired ex-Slytherin claiming that Harry Potter was behind this somehow. Sirius smiled, Snape was never that smart. Luckily, with Cummings leading the way and just a direction or two from Sirius the pair of them made it out to the meeting point without running into anyone. That is if you don't count the sleepwalking Hufflepuff that Cummings had to 'aw' at because it reminded her of being back at Hogwarts with Beverly Saint Christopherson who had the same problem.

It was just about time for Sirius to leave, he'd already said thank you to the bushy-haired friend of Harry's and had a small meaningful talk with his godson before her turned back to his rescuer.

"Hero Cummings," Sirius said trying out her name. It was definitely new but he'd get used to it. Eventually.

"Sirius Black," Cummings stated, "whoa that's weird to say out loud. I call you Captain in my head as well." She smiled shaking her head a little. Sirius chuckled and mounted Buckbeak with a final goodbye to Harry. Just as he was about to leave Sirius turned back to Cummings. "I'll be seeing you, Cummings." He told her with a small nod.

She smirked, her apple green eyes lighting up. "You bet Merlin's fanciful glow-in-the-dark knickers you will."

"Thank you." Sirius replied sincerely.

Cummings nodded and replied with one word that she meant wholeheartedly, "Anytime."


	2. Alternate Epilogue Ending

**Potterverse is not mine. **I want to thank everyone who's read, alerted, favorited and reviewed seeing as how I find you all awesome! ANYWAY, this here is an alternate ending to the epilogue.** The reason why I chose the other one is because this one heavily implies that there was a Cummings-Captain love connection and, well, truthfully I just wanted to keep them platonic. Or maybe just REALLY close to crossing the line. The reason for the heavy implications were the many reviews I got saying that there should be a love connection there and with those in mind, this came about. Plus, there was the use of Rowling's actual words in this one - there's probably some legal no-no's there. Slight side-note, the entirety of the epilogue posted at the end of _Oh Captain, My Captain_ was used in this alternate one though not all of it's posted. I wasn't sure people would want to read a hug chunk of what they already did to get to a little bit that they haven't. So without further ado, here's the alternate ending to the epilogue!**

* * *

><p>Harry pressed the Snitch to his lips and quietly murmured, "I'm about to die." As he stood there on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The Snitch opened and inside it laid a seemingly harmless rock. Taking it in his hand Harry turned it over three times before he noticed familiar figures taking shape before his eyes.<p>

His mother, Lily, stood there smiling at him not a day over twenty-one with her husband James standing next to her looking the same as they did the night they died. Remus Lupin was there as well, looking considerably less haggard than he had been during his life and so happy. Then there was a fresh faced, grinning twenty-one-year-old Sirius Black looking as if he was in paradise though something was different, securely in his grip were two legs – Harry's eyes followed them up to see a body attached and hanging onto his back with arms loosely locked around his neck was none other than Cummings.

Harry stared at his mentor and friend, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Hero?"

Grinning like there was nothing wrong, showing off the faint dimple in her left cheek Cummings replied, "Waddup?"

"Y-you're…you…" Harry stuttered still shocked that she wasn't alive anymore.

"Had a slight case of death?" Cummings finished off for him, seeing that her mini Cobra Commander was having a hard time with words. "Yeaaaah…"

"But…I-I'm sorry." Harry apologized, pained that he lost his last direct connection to his parents, as well as a friend.

"No worries, mini Cobra Commander. I'm good." Cummings replied brushing it off with a wave of her hand. "I've got my Captain back."

Sirius turned his handsome face towards the girl on his back, his stormy grey eyes sparkling and smiled at her. Her apple green eyes met his and she smiled softly back at him. There was nothing that could keep Cummings and her Captain apart and for the first time Sirius didn't seem to mind. Noticing the moment James coughed into his fist which also hid his grin. Sirius looked over at his best mate and grinned.

"Shove it, Prongs."

"I didn't say a word Padfoot."

"You implied." Sirius retorted pointing a finger at James whose grin widened.

"It was a touching moment."

"Will you both stop bickering; this is honestly not the time."

"Right, sorry."

"Sorry Lils."

"Ooo Cobra Commander and Captain got in trouble!" Cummings grinned. Lily gave her a stern look with her piercing green eyes. "Oh, sorry." Cummings drew her fingers across her lips, zipping them closed. Harry smile at the comradely atmosphere but it didn't last long, the nagging feeling of death – his death – being so close dampened the mood and he just had to ask,

"Does it hurt?" The shadows of his family and the closest thing he had to it looked at him. Cummings opened her mouth ready to terrify her mini Cobra Commander in the name of good fun but Sirius answered first.

"Dying? Not at all," he smiled softly at his godson before quickly tossing a warning look at Cummings who just smiled innocently. It was like he knew her or something. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep."

"Or falling through drapery," Cummings piped up with, with her one-dimpled grin. Sadly though, her attempt at a laugh fell short.

"Cummings, love, shut up." Sirius told her shaking his head.

"Right, sorry." She apologized before lowering her head and resting her chin on her arm next to Sirius' head, a faint smile still resting on her lips as if death truly wasn't that bad. Harry knew it was time and sighed looking towards the heart of the forest.

"You'll stay with me?"

"Until the very end," replied James without a moment's hesitation.

"They won't be able to see you?"

"We are part of you," informed Sirius. "Invisible to anyone else." Personally, Cummings thought that made Harry sound like a total nutcase – seeing people that only he could see – but she went along with it and just as Harry was about to set off Cummings couldn't resist saying one last thing.

"Kick his ugly, albino arse Harry." And Harry Potter marched off to meet his death head on with a ghost of a smile on his face, for no one was going to stop him from kicking Voldemort's ugly, albino arse.


	3. The Best Hug Ever

**Potterverse has yet to be mine. So thank you to everyone reading, alerting, favoriting and reviewing. I love you like I love going to Disneyland (that's _a lot_ of love). This one-shot was made in mind with Cummings' jealousy. In _Oh Captain, My Captain_ there was a chapter with the announcement that James and Lily were going to have a baby. At that point Sirius willingly gave James a hug. This made her jealous. Hence this one-shot where she gets her own hug. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>There's not much that bugged Cummings. She was basically a happy girl. Of course the war was a pain, no one could deny that but she had some great people around her – people who wouldn't hug her like they would a certain bespectacled Potter. Cummings needed hugs and she was willing to do almost anything to get one. She had a plan. It might be a devious plan but Cummings was willing to do it.<p>

"What are you doing Cummings?" James Potter asked as he noticed eccentric girl creep up behind him in a not-so inconspicuous way.

"Nothing Cobra Commander," replied Cummings nonchalantly standing just slightly behind the taller ex-Gryffindor. As stealthily as she could Cummings slowly moved her hand behind his up towards his head.

James turned his head towards her and Cummings paused her hand. "…What, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Cummings looked wide-eyed and innocent, or, well, she tried to as she moved her hand up a little further and yanked.

"Ow! Did you just pull my hair?" James asked, pained as he rubbed the back of his head. Cummings looked shocked at his accusation.

"Cobra Commander, why would you ask such a thing?"

James' brow furrowed. "Why would I ask…?" Cummings cut him off before he could continue, it was part of her failsafe plan.

"Do you really think I would do that to you? That hurts my feelings Cobra Commander." She pouted.

"I'm sorry Cummings; it must've been a bug or something." James said not convinced.

"Or Baxter threw a stinging hex at you because he's jealous you get to touch and be around Captain all the time." She shrugged and James looked over at Baxter who was standing across the room talking to a fellow Order member and using his hand extensively. The chances of him throwing a hex towards anyone were very slim to none.

"Sure…" James trailed off before turning his attention back towards the ex-Hufflepuff but she was nowhere to be found. "Cummings?" James called looking around for her before shrugging it off, she was definitely an odd one.

Cummings hated the taste of the potion, though James didn't make it taste too bad. It tasted fine but it was the aftertaste that ruined it.

Sirius smiled walking up. "Hey James," he waved.

"Hiya Cap- um," Cummings coughed, covering her mouth with a fist that wasn't hers. "'Ello."

Sirius' brow furrowed as he looked concerned at his best mate. "You alright there mate?"

"Of course," Cummings nodded the head that wasn't hers.

"Are you sure, you look like you need to say something." Apparently she wasn't convincing enough. So Cummings did the first thing she could think of: make up a believable lie. Or at least attempt to.

"It's just, with the baby." Cummings started not looking at Sirius in the eyes. "I'm nervous?" She gave an unsure smile.

Sirius knew there was a possibility this would happen and he had actually prepared what he was going to say. Sirius only hoped it worked. "Don't be, you'll be a fantastic father Prongs and you have Lily to go through this with you." Sirius said placing a hand on what he thought was James' shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Cummings nodded distractedly. "I'unno. I just feel like…maybe…" She trailed off scratching the back of her head not used to the short unruly black hair.

"What is it?" Sirius' brow furrowed. Cummings decided now was the time. It was now or never.

"I think I need a hug." She said opening arms that didn't resemble her own and giving her best pout which she figured didn't have the same effect as it did when she had her own face seeing as how her Captain was giving her a weird look. Slowly Sirius stepped into the hug and Cummings wasted no time wrapping her arms around Sirius and resting her chin on his shoulder as her eyes closed happily.

"Uh, Prongs…" Sirius started awkwardly. James had never hugged him like this and to be honest it was freaking him out a little. "James…JAMES!"

Startled by Sirius' yelling Cummings pulled out of her little content bubble, remembering who she was supposed to be at the moment. "Oh, right, that's me." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Sirius asked trying to look at her but not succeeding to well.

"Erm, nothing…"

"Can we stop hugging now?"

Cummings pulled back from her Captain and the hug but not fully letting go as she scolded him. "Sirius, I'm having a real emotional moment right now and all I'm asking for is a hug. Don't ruin this for me. Don't abandon me in my moment of need!" Granted she was a bit dramatic but it worked.

"Er, ok?"

"Good. Now shut up and hug." Sirius surrendered to the hug secretly not wanting a child of his own if this is what they did to you and hadn't even arrived yet. Sirius preferred to keep his dignity thank you very much! As Sirius continued to hug his friend he slowly started to notice things, like when did James change his hair color and grow it longer and why the hell does he suddenly have boobs? Then, as it hit Sirius like being hit in the head with a niffler, he realized who it really was.

"Cummings?"

Cummings smiled and nuzzled Sirius' neck. "Yes Captain?" She asked. It took half a moment before Cummings' eyes shot open and cautiously looked up at her Captain who was far from amused. "Er, uh, hi." She said, giving him an unsure smile hoping that he wouldn't get upset.

"Cummings." Sirius said calmly. She gulped.

"Yes Captain?"

"Let go of me." He requested.

"But Captain—" She started to protest but Sirius gave her a warning look.

"Cummings…"

"Right Captain," she nodded, letting go. "Sorry."

"We never speak of this." Sirius told her point a finger at her to emphasize the nonspeaking.

"Of course, Captain." Cummings nodded, agreeing obediently.

"I need to…" Sirius trailed off shifting uncomfortably, "go…" And with that he swiftly left the room.

"See you later then!" Cummings called after him waving. She let her hand drop as she sighed, her one-dimpled grin slowly growing as she thought about the hug she just shared with her Captain. "That was a good hug."


	4. Welcome To The Afterlife

**Potterverse is not mine. A big thank you to everyone who's read, favorited, alerted and reviewed. You're awesome. This one-shot came about when XxMixedXxLoverXx mentioned that a little something about thinking it interesting to see how the gang would react to Cummings dying. And all of a sudden the light bulb over my head turned on. It isn't anything super special but here it is. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was dark. Cummings, for a brief moment, thought she had gone blind thanks to a stray spell or a very blunt object but then she saw a particularly bright light. Cummings wished she had a pair of sunglasses. After standing there staring at the light not really sure what to do she started to walk forward, towards the light because really, what could go wrong? Sure there was a slight possibility that it was a train but she'd yet to hear a whistle. Maybe she was deaf?<p>

Cummings shrugged to herself and kept walking, slowly getting closer to the light and as she did she could hear faint talking. Whoever it was sounded happy and oddly familiar. The sound of voices she hadn't heard in years. Cummings walked a little faster and the voices became louder. Before she knew it she was running towards the voices, sadly she didn't see the steps. Really though, who puts steps in a completely dark room? It just made no sense.

"BWAAAAAH!" Cummings yelled as she flailed trying to keep her balance but it was all in vain. She tumbled into something solid, hard yet kind of squishy and smelled quite nice. Like good smelling boy, leather and a slight hint of motor oil. And whatever this solid mass was she landed tangled on top of it. It groaned.

"What the hell—" The solid mass started, and Cummings' apple green eyes popped open as she looked down into the familiar face of a twenty-one year old version of none other than,

"Captain!" She cried out happily immediately untangling her arms – a slightly painful process – and gave him a hug.

"Cummings?" Sirius asked shocked at having her on top of him and attempting a hug. Not that that was ever out of the ordinary, no what shocked him was the reason for her being there.

"Oh Captain how I've missed you! You wouldn't believe the crazy stuff going on right now!" Cummings said pulling back from Sirius as she stared into his stormy grey eyes. "Mini Cobra Commander is going after a ginger! _A ginger!_ It must be a Potter thing..."

"There's a huge battle waging on and the first thing you can think to tell is that our son is chasing after some bird?" Cummings cocked her head to one side before rolling off of her Captain and sitting up only to stare up at none other than Lily and James Potter. It was silent for a moment as the Potters stared, smiling down at the girl who looked like she was seventeen again.

"Not just any bird Cobra Commander, sir, a _ginger_ bird." She nodded. "She's pretty brainy too. In a creepy way, it's like he totally went after his mum." Cummings ended with her apple green eyes opened as wide as they could go.

"You just had to go and make Harry's love life awkward didn't you?" Cummings would've sworn she gave herself whiplash with how fast she turned her head to face the newest voice but it was also one she had heard most recently.

"Squadron Leader? What are you doing here? I was looking for you, you know!" Cummings scolded. Remus chuckled.

"Well you found me!" He said holding his arms out wide, a smile on his handsome face that looked a lot less tired and younger than she remembered. Cummings sat in silence for a moment, thinking. Sirius straightened himself out and stood back up.

"Did I travel back through time?"

"No Cummings, you didn't." Lily shook her head.

"Then why…?"

Cummings tilted her head to the side and the four best friends she ever had looked down at her with a faint sad look on each of their faces. "Cummings, you're here with us because," Lily sighed, "Sweetie, you died." She said explaining it as gently as she could and for a moment there was complete silence.

"Merlin's shiny zebra-print knickers, that's slightly inconvenient!"

"Only slightly?" Sirius questioned cocking an eyebrow whilst trying to hide the smile that was trying to take over his face. The others couldn't help but smile as well, something that Cummings never failed to make them do.

Cummings shrugged. "Yeah, but on, the bright side Captain," She paused pushing herself off of the ground. "I've got the rest of eternity to be with you!" She smiled showing off the dimple in her left cheek.


	5. Prelude To The Battle At The Ministry

**Potterverse is not mine, but I still really like playing with it. First off, I want to thank, once again, everyone who's read, alerted, favorited and reviewed. Honestly, you all just put a big smile on my face. Now, second off, this bit of one-shot came about because well, I figured in newbie training there are always a few rough patches and that sometimes, they just need to be discussed. Also, it's a bit of a taking the mickey out of Harry for using the disarming spell so much in his life. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cummings sat at the table down in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place where she was becoming a regular fixture and as much as Sirius would deny it, he enjoyed her being there so much. It made him almost forget that he was trapped in the hell hole that was his family's house. Unfortunately today Cummings wasn't her normal chipper self. Sirius sat down in a chair next to her, a cup of tea in his hands that had a little something extra in it. "What's the matter?" Sirius inquired taking a sip of his tea. Cummings rested her chin in the palm of her hand and sighed.<p>

"Nothing," replied Cummings melancholically.

"Come on Cummings, you can tell me." Sirius nudged her, giving her a small smile. Cummings sighed again and straightened up, looking at Sirius.

"Captain," She started, her brows furrowing. "I think mini Cobra Commander might be slow." Unamusedly Sirius stared at the ex-Hufflepuff. No one called his godson slow but Cummings quickly cleared it up by elaborating. "No, not like slow-slow but like, he keeps disarming me instead of stunning me. Does he know the difference? Has Hogwarts teaching gone that far downhill since we were there? I might just have to take up a job."

Sirius snorted in amusement. "What job is that?" He asked taking another sip of his tea.

Cummings rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face, waving him off and answered, "Defense against the dark arts of course! It's the only one available."

"You," Sirius guffawed, "teaching tiny tots how to defend themselves?" Setting down his tea cup he broke in to heavier laughter, pounding on the table a couple times with his fist.

"What?" Cummings asked not understanding the hilarity that Sirius was finding. "I don't see the funny. It's brilliant. Plus we both know it's the only open job at Hogwarts."

Sirius sobered up a little and pointed a finger at the girl. "You do have a point there."

Leaning back in her chair Cummings smiled smugly crossing her arms over her chest. "Told you so Captain."

Suddenly the small fire in the hearth blazed high as the image of Severus Snape's head appeared in the fire. "Black, are you present?" He asked in a slightly bored tone. Cummings frowned.

"That sounds racist, pasty white man." She pointed at him.

Sirius had to swallow his laughter before talking, "Shut up Cummings. I'm here, what do you want _Snivelly_?" He asked resulting to the potions master's old school nickname which caused Cummings to giggle. It was one of the weirdest nicknames she ever heard.

Snape glared at the ex-con before spilling the news, "Potter seems to think you're being tortured in the Department of Mysteries by the Dark Lord."

Cummings scoffed, "Well that's stupid, he's right here." Apparently though, Sirius didn't think it to be stupid. Instantly he went from being relaxed and slightly guarded to full-on high alert which caught Cummings' attention. She shifted in her seat not entirely sure of what was really going on. Cummings had the hardest time actually paying attention to the really long speeches some of the members gave and usually would get Sirius or Remus to play thumb wars with her. Luckily for them they didn't fully concentrate on the game so they knew what was going on, though on the other hand they had lost a fair few times at thumbs wars letting Cummings thus proclaim to be the all-time thumb wars champion. She even had a sparkly plaque that said so.

"Inform Dumbledore, I'll inform what members of the Order I can. We have to go after him, it's a trap." Sirius ordered Snape with an air of high authority in his voice.

Snape rolled his eyes at the man, "Obviously, Black." He said before disappearing out of the fire. Immediately Cummings turned all her attention to Sirius knowing that some serious business was about to go down.

"So, what are we going to do, Captain?" She asked awaiting the plan. Sirius stood up from the table, his right hand twitching slightly with want of his wand.

"You're going to inform the Order and I'm going to go to the Ministry to save my godson." He instructed looking in the once again dying fire. Cummings frowned and stood up quickly from the table.

"Oi! You can't just shirk your responsibilities onto me." She told him, firmly poking him in the chest. "I want to go too, he's my newbie! I have a responsibility to make sure he doesn't die." She reminded him pointing to herself with wide eyes hoping to get her point across to the stubborn wizard.

"Cummings this isn't the time to argue."

Squaring her shoulders, Cummings looked Sirius dead in the eye. "I'm not arguing, I'm going," she informed him with finality. "Get that creepy house-elf to tell the Order members."

For a good, long minute Sirius stared hard at Cummings, but she didn't back down. To be honest though, she was half a second away from making a face at him, luckily though he spoke before she could do so. "Fine, Kreacher!" Sirius roared the house-elf's name and in a matter of seconds he appeared mumbling to himself in that creepy way that kind of made Cummings nervous.

"What does the filthy blood traitor want?" He asked begrudgingly.

Instead of threatening the small creature – which Sirius didn't have time for – he just instructed him. "Inform the members of the Order where we've gone and to follow as soon as they can."

"Yes…master…" He agreed with palpable resentment before disappearing.

"Ready?" Sirius asked turning to Cummings. She smiled widely, holding up her wand and his.

"Always."


	6. How To Deal: Post Battle At The Ministry

**As always the beloved Potterverse is not mine. I'd like to thank every one of you that's read, alerted, favorited and reviewed this story. You fill my days with smiles. Now, this itty one-shot just about goes hand in hand with the last one. People wanting bonding moments. Here's a bonding type moment between Harry and Cummings. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter wasn't taking Sirius' death well. It was obvious. Sirius was not only was his godfather but the closest thing he had to a father, the closest link to his parents that he had. After smashing Dumbledore's office out of anger at the fact that he was quite positive Sirius' death was his fault, Harry just couldn't seem to pull out of the slump he'd been in. In fact, to distract himself from losing his godfather Harry looked forward to newbie training with Cummings, only when he arrived back at Headquarters for his lesson, he found the house dark and almost deserted.<p>

Harry would've passed her up if he hadn't seen the fire crackling in the fireplace of the sitting room. Laid out on the couch in yellow Badger pajama pants and a brighter yellow top with a black leather motorbike jacket over it and a pair of matching black, scuffed up motorbike boots on her feet was Cummings. Cautiously Harry stepped into the room making his way over to his mentor. It wasn't until he was standing in front of the couch that he noticed the thick, black, obviously fake mustache plastered on her top lip and the cup of some strong smelling liquid in her hand. Harry cleared his throat.

Cummings opened her heavy eyelids and looked at the person disturbing her from her mourning. If it was Squadron Leader again, she was going to have to kick some ex-Gryffindor arse. Wasn't he aware that this was how she dealt with things like this…or, well, how she decided to handle it? Cummings thought it was a vast improvement over Harry smashing things that didn't belong to him. "Cobra Commander?" Cummings asked not believing her blurry eyes as she sat up straight from her slouched position.

"Er, yeah?" Harry replied unsure of Cummings' reaction. Slowly, narrowing her eyes Cummings leaned closer to Harry.

"Liar," she stated. "You're the _mini_ Cobra Commander." Cummings pointed at the teen with a finger from the hand that was holding her glass. Pushing her feet off the couch Harry sat down where they were previously occupied.

"Why do you keep calling me that anyway, I don't get it. It hasn't got a thing to do with my scar or surviving Voldemort."

"You look _a lot_ like my original Cobra Commander." Cummings nodded taking another sip of her drink.

"Well, who's that?" Harry asked even though he had an inkling of who she meant he just wanted to hear her say it.

"James Potter."

"You knew my father?"

"Knew him? You could say that." Cummings said leaning back into the couch and taking a sip of her drink. She winced slightly at the strong taste. "Did Captain ever tell you that he was afraid of fake mustaches?" She asked with a lopsided grin.

Harry looked at her confused. He didn't think his dad was afraid of much, but being afraid of that? Now that was a little ridiculous. "My dad was afraid of fake mustaches?"

Cummings laughed to herself. "Yeah."

"Fake mustaches?" Harry repeated not buying it but Cummings wasn't fully listening to him as she seemed to drift back into a memory.

"Haha yeah, good times," she muttered taking another sip of her drink.

Harry just had to ask, "Why?" Cummings looked up at him slightly startled by the question and blinked.

"Well," She started before a slow grin crept onto her face as she started telling Harry of one of her Camouflage lessons Sirius had taught her. Hearing the story Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Really?" He asked still laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"Yeah huh," replied Cummings with a nod. As Harry's laughter died he looked down at his lap. Sure his mentor might be a bit – alright, _really_ – odd and slightly drunk at the moment but for the first time in days he wasn't dwelling on Sirius' death. He decided to take a chance and ask her a little bit more, seeing as how she was really the only one that would have stories anymore.

"Um, what else did you know about my parents?" Harry inquired looking up at Cummings shyly.

"What don't I know?" She smirked before really thinking about it. "…well, to be honest there's a lot I don't know." She said scratching her forehead before taking another sip of her drink.

"Can you tell me about them?"

Cummings shrugged as she shifted around, getting more comfortable in her spot. "Sure, you seem like a decent fellow."

"By the way, what's with this?" Harry asked gesturing to her unusual getup.

Cummings went cross-eyed trying to look down at her top lip before saying, "I like fake mustaches."

"No, I got that but you're wearing Sirius' shoes…and jacket." Harry pointed out.

Cummings huffed moodily. "Fine, if you want to be particular about it, this is his Firewhiskey too."

"You miss him."

"Yeah, so?" Cummings replied defensively. "You do too."

"I do." Harry replied with a nod. Cummings looked at him and they locked eyes, silently giving each other comfort no one else could really give them. Cummings figured that in a way her Captain was his Captain too. No one could replace what they had lost. Breaking eye contact and taking one last sip of her drink, draining the glass, Cummings started telling Harry another story of her adventures with his parents and her Captain.


	7. Hogwarts Job Interview pt 1

**Potterverse is not mine. So! Finally another update. And to be honest these next few one-shots are all themed under one thing: Cummings trying to get a job. It was actually inspired by something the wonderful InsanelyWitchyMarauderette said to me about Cummings and teaching at Hogwarts. Or, well, typed. And due to that, inspiration struck! And hopefully these next few one-shots (this one included) are one's you'll all enjoy. Anyway! I want to give a big thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, alerted and reviewed. You are win. Now here's the update, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After being temporarily suspended from the Ministry for her time in Azkaban – even though it was a mistake and the charges were dropped – Cummings needed to find a new job. Just until the old wizard that she supposedly poisoned retired. Cummings had been sitting on her couch at home reading the paper when she saw the perfect job opportunity. She wasted no time in Apparating to the quaint town of Hogsmeade and marched straight up the castle and to Dumbledore's office. Well, that was after she hunted down one of the professors to give her the password to get up into his office.<p>

When she opened the door she was greeted with a soft smile from the aging headmaster. "Ah, Miss Cummings what are you doing in my office?"

"Don't play coy with me, you know." She said pointing a finger at the old man as she walked over to his desk. Raising his white bushy eyebrows the headmaster smiled again as she slapped the Daily Prophet down on his desk. "I found the want ad for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

His blue eyes glanced down at the wrinkled newsprint and back up at his former pupil. "And…?"

"And it's totally me!" She replied waving her arms around wildly and pointing at herself. Not lacking in enthusiasm. One of the things Dumbledore quite enjoyed about the girl.

"Really?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah!" She nodded. "Do you not realize how much I could teach these wee little ones? I'm great at defending certain things against those that you call the dark arts. And by "certain things", I mean pretty much everything!" Dumbledore lightly chuckled.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! Not only do I have my Hogwarts teachings still up in my brain," she tapped a finger on her temple, "but I've got all the training Captain gave me. I am a force to reckoned with! Plus, I don't play favorites and the students would like me. I'm fun!" Cummings grinned, the dimple in her left cheek showing.

Dumbledore sat quietly, contemplating what Cummings had just said while she stood there, tense with a rush of adrenaline. Also, she noticed, she kind of had to pee. "Well then, my dear, sit down and we'll have the interview." Dumbledore gestured to the chair that Cummings had passed up to get into his face.

She glanced back at the chair then to her old headmaster. "…Really?"

Nodding Dumbledore answered, "Most certainly."

"Wow, uh, ok then!" Cummings sat in the chair and wiggled around a bit getting comfortable as the fluffiness of the chair formed nicely around her. For half a moment she considered stealing it. It was a stupid thought, for one how was she going to hide it and for another thing she didn't think Dumbledore would let her get away with it. "Interview away!"

And it began. It was well known that the job position was cursed but the standards were still high. Dumbledore wouldn't have it any other way. Plus he enjoyed making his potential staff sweat bullets! It made for some interesting table conversation. The questioning started out simple and got tougher; surprisingly Cummings didn't hesitate to answer any one of them and even managed to get them correct.

Though Dumbledore did notice the occasional, "According to Captain…" or "A fake mustache could work in a situation like this but…" and even a couple of times, "Merlin's leopard spotted knickers..." it was clear that the used-to-be awkward and outspoken Hufflepuff had really grown into her own.

"Very nice," Dumbledore conceded, "you did better than expected if I am honest."

Cummings smirked smugly – a smirk that Dumbledore recalled seeing many times before but on a mischievous Gryffindor that she seemed to idolize. "I secretly have a brain."

"As I have seen." He smiled at her but regretting what he'd have to do next, seeing as how circumstances were these days. "There is just one question left and I only ask because the Minister will want to interview you as well."

Feeling quite proud of herself Cummings and relaxed that she had passed with colors that Merlin's knickers would've been jealous of, she waved her hand answering, "Fire away Headmaster!"

"Sirius Black?" Cummings blinked.

"I don't get what you mean." She replied with her brow furrowed. Honestly, she wasn't sure what he had to do with the getting the job.

"Do you think he's—?"

Cummings replied without needing him to finish, she knew where this was going. "Very innocent, sir. My Captain would never do something like that. It's a conspiracy." She nodded with finality.

Sighing Dumbledore looked down at his folded hands that lied on his desk before looking back up at her over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "I'm sorry Hero." He apologized.

"What?"

"You're not right for the job."

"What, why not?" She asked moving to the edge of her comfortable seat angered by this new information. Really, how could she not be right? She's awesome!

"You failed the most important question." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"But sir! My Captain has nothing to do with this job position." Cummings told him before adding under her breath, "And I didn't fail it. That _was_ the right answer."

"I'm sorry to say he most certainly does. You see, he's managed to escape." Confused, Cummings cocked her head to one side giving Dumbledore a questioning look not sure she really understood what he meant. "From Azkaban." He elaborated and in that instant all anger fell away and the biggest grin Dumbledore had seen on her face since Sirius had complimented her once while back in the Order – by mistake of course, as Sirius had told his friends – took hold of her lips and her apple green eyes lit up with absolute joy. As if Christmas had come early. Cummings felt on top the world. Somehow, someway her Captain had managed to escape the inescapable. He was free.

"And that, right there," Dumbledore pointed at her. "Your reaction is not what the Minister is looking for when trying to protect our young Mister Potter." Frowning once again, Cummings tried to rebut only to have Dumbledore hold up his hand, smiling softly at her once more. Cummings closed her mouth that had been left hanging open. "I know. I'm aware of what you believe and how you feel but I cannot give you the position. …besides, I've already filled it."

Cummings mouth hung open again. Dumbledore watched amused, as a small fly flew in and back out of it while she didn't seem to notice. "…but, what? Why did you let me interview then?" She finally asked regaining her speech.

"You're very bright Miss Cummings, and it's always a pleasure to hear you speak." He smiled.

Cummings sighed, "Well bugger. Sorry," she muttered disappointed and pushed herself out of the chair she no longer wanted to steal. Cummings dragged her feet as she made her way out of Dumbledore's office. Opening the door, Cummings paused and turned around asking, "Can I at least know who got the job?"

"Certainly," he nodded. "It was given to someone you know."

Whispering to herself with her fingers crossed behind her back Cummings repeated, "Please don't say Baxter, please don't say Baxter, please don't say Baxter." She didn't think she could handle it if he got the position and she didn't. She'd definitely have to hex him or at least throw massive water balloons at him.

"Mister Remus Lupin." Dumbledore replied.

Taken aback at this new information Cummings stood there not saying anything for a moment. "Squadron Leader? But what about the question about Captain?"

"He, I daresay, answered correctly."

Cummings' face fell to the point of looking borderline depressed and stared down at her feet feeling hurt and betrayed. She couldn't understand why Squadron Leader wouldn't think as she did. They were best mates. It just didn't make sense. "Oh."

Feeling a bit responsible for making the usually upbeat woman in front of him sad, Dumbledore let her glimpse, just the tiniest, into his thoughts. "Though, when the time comes, I believe he'll answer differently." Startled by what he said Cummings looked up to see that knowing smile Dumbledore usually always had when something was about to go down on his face. Her apple green eyes narrowed at him, suspicious.

"You're up to something, sir." Dumbledore's smile widened.

"Is that so? Well, then, you must tell me later if you enjoy what comes of it." Not being able to help but smile back at the mysterious headmaster Cummings replied with, "Sure thing" before leaving the old wizard to his own devices and plans that his mind was forming for the coming years. It was as she was traveling down his long winding staircase that Cummings finally remembered that she still had to pee.


	8. Hogwarts Job Interview pt 2

**Potterverse has yet to be obtained by me. First off, a big thanks to everyone who's read, alerted, favorited and review - you're awesome. Second off, just in case it's not plain in the writing, this one-shot takes place in the fifth book. Anyway, here's the update. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When his office door opened with a loud bang Dumbledore calmly looked up, because that's just how he was: calm, cool and collected. Standing in the doorway, but not for long seeing as how she was marching over to his desk with a very determined look on her face was none other than one of his favorite past students. "Well, Miss Cummings, I see you're back." He smiled.<p>

Stopping in front of his desk Cummings replied, "Yeah, I've come to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose in amusement at her declaration. She just never gave up. "Is that so?"

"Very so, sir," Cummings replied with a curt nod. She was on a mission. Granted it wasn't a mission her Captain sent her on but it was one that needed to be taken care of.

"You are aware it's already halfway through the school year, correct?" Dumbledore inquired leaning back in his comfortable, grand chair that just screamed 'I'm the Headmaster and I like my bum to have a comfy spot to rest.'

"Oh I'm very aware Headmaster but, you see, the thing is I don't think the teaching is going right."

"Why do you say that?"

Cummings frowned. "I'm having some trouble with my newbie sir. I keep telling him to stun me and he disarms me. Obviously this comes from lack of good Defensive teaching. So, whoever is in the position – throw them out and put me in their place." Personally Cummings thought that was a brilliant and simple solution to the problem at hand, though Dumbledore seemed to think otherwise.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"But you're Headmaster and you know I'm awesome!" She practically begged, tossing whatever dignity she had right out the window of his very high office. Hell, she even lowered herself to her knees, hands clutching the edge of the desk while her face peaked over to stare at him with her apple green eyes as wide as they could go, pleading.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "I'm very aware of both of those facts but the Ministry has taken over the school, there is only so much I can do." He shook his head. Cummings face planted onto his desk, it laid there for a moment then sighed before lifting her head back up.

"Fine. I'll accept defeat this time but only so you won't get in trouble with the Minister, who, I believe sir, is a bit off his rocker." She conceded standing up again and brushing off the knees of her jeans.

"I thank you for that." Cummings nodded and left his office feeling a bit dejected. Once again she had failed to get the teaching position that she never knew she wanted until she didn't have a job catching dark wizards at the Ministry. Cummings had closed Dumbledore's office door a lot quieter than how she opened it and made it down a few steps before quickly walking back up them and popping her head back into his office. Dumbledore looked up from his desk to see the odd witch staring at him.

"Though, sir, if a subbing position opens in that area…" She trailed off.

"I'll let you know."

Grinning widely and showing off the faint dimple in her left cheek, Cummings thanked him jovially before leaving him for the second time and skipping down the steps that led up to his office.


	9. Hogwarts Job Interview pt 3

**Potterverse isn't mine. First off, Happy Easter to those who celebrate it. I personally had a kick ass time hunting down eggs and chocolate. Secondly, a big huge thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited. And lastly, I hope you enjoy the update!**

* * *

><p>Without thinking twice Cummings burst through the familiar doors of the Headmaster's office quite disheveled and still in her pajamas, not to mention out of breath as well from all the running. She didn't want to waste any time at all. "You can't say you've had time to find someone else! You always wait two weeks before posting the ad and I'm a week early! You've got to give me the job, sir, please!"<p>

"I quite admire you persistence." Dumbledore admitted. Cummings smiled.

"Thanks!"

"But I'm sorry to say—"

"Oh come _on!_ You can't be serious! You've already filled the position? But how?" She asked walking towards his desk and waving her hands wildly around as she talked. "Who in Merlin's sexy lacy knickers could've gotten here before me to get the job? It's six-thirty in the bloody morning _and_ a week early!"

"The position has gone to Severus Snape." He informed her. Cummings' jaw dropped and she just stood there for a good minute just staring at the headmaster. What, was he crazy? Snape was evil and smelled weird. Everyone knew it! "Miss Cummings?"

"Why him?" She asked with a hint of a whine in her voice.

"He wanted the job."

"He's wanted it for years but has never gotten it, why now?" Cummings' brow creased in the middle, confused as to why, after all this time, would the ex-Slytherin finally get the job. Especially instead of her!

"The time was right."

"But he smells weird and doesn't ever smile! He'll frighten small children and devour their souls Headmaster, sir!" Cummings countered not thinking about what she was saying. All she knew is that especially now, after everything that had happened, she wanted – needed – this job. Dumbledore smiled at the young (well younger than him) witch amused at her thoughts towards the former potions master who just happened to be sitting in the overstuffed armchair that she had been standing next to.

With the ever passive look on his face Severus Snape turned in his chair and leaned over the arm so Cummings could see him. "I do not devour souls, Cummings," At the sound of Snape's voice Cummings gave a startled jump and turned looked at him with wide eyes. "I believe you have me confused with a Dementor." He finished with loathing in his eyes as he stared at her.

"My mistake." She replied, obviously not meaning it.

"Indeed." Snape drawled.

"You stole my job." Cummings' eyes narrowed at him in a glare.

"It was never yours."

"I'm meant to do this!" She said pointing at herself, not being able to help getting worked up over this.

"No, you're not."

"Captain said—" Cummings started only to get cut off by the greasy haired man with a short temper where Sirius Black was concerned.

"I don't care what your precious _dead_ Captain said. This position has been filled; go back to your useless training with Potter."

Noticing her apple green eyes filling up with tears, Dumbledore knew Snape had crossed a very big line. "Now, Severus…" He chastised only to have the woman interrupt him.

"No, sir, it's fine. I will go back to my _useless_ _training_. Thank you for your time." Dumbledore nodded and Cummings turned towards Snape. "And I hope your time teaching here goes wildly mediocre _Snivelly_." Snape's right eye twitched at the old nickname and glared hard at the woman as she turned and left. The two men went back to their previous conversation; not taking notice to Cummings how inconspicuously pulled out her wand and gave it a little wave in Snape's direction.

It wouldn't be until four hours later that Severus Snape would find out that he'd been cursed. It seemed that at the most inopportune time his robes had vanished for a whole five minutes leaving him practically starkers before reappearing on his body as if they had been there the entire time. Plus his underwear was itchy. All the while Cummings would be off at Grimmauld Place drinking to her success of revenge. All in all, Cummings found that the day was not entirely wasted.


	10. Hogwarts Job Interview pt 4

**Potterverse is not mine. Well, I hope everyone had a good holiday. My Hufflepuff skills were shown seeing as how I was a particularly good finder that day. Anyway, I'd just like to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited and alerted. I think you're awesome! And I just want to warn you now that this update is a bit on the short side, but you'll understand why once you read it. Without further ado, here's the update, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Stoic for really the first time ever Cummings sat in Dumbledore's old office which now belonged to the intolerable Severus Snape. Truthfully Snape didn't look pleased to see her there and neither did the witch and wizard standing behind his chair that seemed like they were acting like bodyguards. Cummings had an inkling that the two were Death Eaters but she was determined to be professional. "I'd like the position for Defense Against the Dark Arts."<p>

"Is that so?" Snape asked tapping the pads of his fingers against one another as he sat there staring her down.

"_Yeah_, it's so." Cummings replied with sass. She couldn't help it. He had been her Captain's mortal enemy and so she decided to carry on that torch. Plus he totally stole her job!

"Watch your tongue." The witch standing behind Snape ordered.

"Watch yours." Cummings shot back glaring at the witch. This was really none of her business.

"I know you," The wizard interrupted pointing a finger at Cummings. "You're the brat who hung around Black all the time. You're from the Order!"

"So what if I am?" Cummings folded her arms over her chest, challenging him. She knew she could take him. She was trained well and could defend any spell.

"Avada Keda—"

"Oh balls!" Cummings shot out of the chair and ran out of the office faster than anyone believed the witch could.


	11. Mission: Attempted

**Potterverse is not mine. Well, first off, my gentle viewers: I am officially a Hufflepuff! Thank you Pottermore, you are AWESOME! Hell yeah! Cough. Now that that's out of the way, a huge thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited. WIN! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the shenanigans in this update!**

* * *

><p>Cummings found Sirius sitting in the drawing room of Headquarters on the old couch that perhaps looked nice once but now it had a serious case of being dingy. Acting as best at being nonchalant as Cummings could she sat down on the couch next to him, but Sirius continued to read his book that appeared to be in a different language. Sirius Black was very knowledgeable.<p>

Turning her head and staring at the side of Sirius' head, Cummings patiently waited until Sirius finally huffed and closed his book to stare back at her. Sirius raised his eyebrows expectantly. "So," Cummings started. "I've been given a mission, Captain."

Instantly Sirius' face darkened. Obviously this wasn't a more pleasant visit, like Cummings usually brings. "Good for you."

Cummings leaned back in her spot, her head tilting back until she was staring up at the ceiling. "I made a request," She informed him, "don't think it went over well though…"

It was a silent for a moment as Cummings waited until Sirius' curiosity grew. In all honesty, though, he wasn't that curious and besides, Cummings would tell him whether he prodded her or not. "And what was that Cummings? They won't let you wear a fake mustache?"

"Oh, no, that wasn't it. Thanks for the idea, Captain!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"So what was your request then?"

"For old time's sake I wanted a mission buddy." Cummings rolled her head so she was looking at the dashing older man sitting next to her. "I wanted you to go with me, Captain." Sirius felt like his guts were being twisted in new ways as her words sunk in and a wave of nostalgia washed over him. He clutched the closed book tighter as he stared ahead without blinking. Finally he exhaled not realizing he had been holding his breath and then slowly inhaled as he looked towards his ex-newbie. Cummings sat there staring at him with her apple green eyes; a ghost of a smile hidden in the corners of her mouth yet her face was relaxed. Sirius already knew the answer they had given her.

"Well," Sirius started, breaking the silence. "They said no, didn't they?"

Cummings snorted, a smile breaking out across her face. "O' course they did! They told me it was stupid, dangerous and would compromise the mission."

Sirius' frown deepened. "No, we can't have that."

"Also, there's a chance that you'd be revealed to the Ministry and get a special little kiss." Sirius grunted in reply and Cummings continued. "But of course I'm going to pay them no mind. Stupid ideas are my favorite!" Her grin widened revealing the faint dimple in her left cheek as she sat up and turned towards her Captain. "Which is why I've got a plan!"

Sirius couldn't help the handsome smile that spread over his face, his grey eyes lighting up with a sparkle. "I knew there was a reason I called dibs on you."

"You dibsed me?" If possible – which Sirius didn't think it was – Cummings' smiled widened as she gave him a look of absolute fondness. "I love you too, Captain."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Shut up Cummings and tell me the plan." For the next twenty-six and a half seconds Cummings quickly – and with many wild hand gestures that almost hit Sirius in the face – explained to Sirius the plan she had come up with.

"It's so stupid it'll work, yeah? They'd never think of it!"

Sirius had to agree, it was pretty stupid. "I'm desperate so I'll try anything." He conceded and her smile returned at full force after her intense moment of explanation.

Seven and three-quarter hours later, Cummings showed up to the Department of Mysteries ready for her shift. Her wand was securely in her left hand, she wasn't wearing pajamas, her coppery chestnut colored hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had a nice sized book bag slung over her shoulder which made her back hunch with the weight.

"Cummings, why do you have a book bag with you?" Arthur Weasley inquired raising an eyebrow at the ex-Hufflepuff.

"It has my lunch in it." She replied easily enough only to get a disbelieving look in return, letting her know Arthur wasn't convinced. "I'm a growing girl. I need my protein and chocolate milk." Rolling his eyes Arthur took hold of the strap of Cummings' book bag. "No don't grab it, that's mine! You're being rude! OI!" Cummings yelled pulling back on the strap, fighting for her lunch…and whatever else may be in there. "Stop it! You're going to tear it!"

"Cummings, just hand it over. I only want to make sure you're not hiding something we specifically told you not to bring."

"But my knickers are in there! I don't want you seeing them!" She yanked back on her book bag with all her might. Arthur paused for a moment.

"I thought you said your lunch was in there."

"That too, I'm a girl of many needs! Give it!" Arthur tugged on the strap, the seams barely holding together.

"Don't make me hex you." Arthur grunted.

"Violence is not the answer!"

"Cummings!" With one last tug the strap broke and with an amazing amount of force the book bag collided with the floor with a loud _thump_ and emitted a groan of pain. Arthur looked up from the bag slowly to the suspicious girl. "…What was that?"

Cummings avoided eye contact for a good three seconds as she quickly came up with an explanation. "…I'm babysitting Herman's cat Crookshanks. It would've been wrong to leave him behind when I said I'd look after him." She finished with a grin. Inside, Cummings was crossing her fingers for hope that Arthur would believe her.

"Hermione took her cat with her." Arthur said as he bent down to open the book bag.

"You have no proof." Cummings replied indignantly folding her arms before noticing that Arthur was opening her bag. "Wait – no, don't!" Arthur reached his hand in and started pulling the contents of the book bag out onto the floor. Arthur raised an eyebrow as he took out an apple, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a bottle of chocolate milk – in short, he found her lunch. Then he pulled out – awkwardly – a pair of her bright yellow, lacey knickers with a little badger on the front. He stared up at Cummings and she shrugged. She still had her Hufflepuff pride! "See, I told you what was in there."

Arthur carefully reached back into her book bag one more time and wrapped his hand around the last item then pulled hard.

"Ow! Bloody hell, let go of my hair!" Slowly Sirius' face appeared out of the book bag looking very disgruntled. It was silent for a moment as Arthur stared down at Sirius and he stared back before looking to Cummings.

"Oh my wizard god!" Cummings yelled surprised with her apple green eyes widened. "How'd Captain get in there?" Sirius rolled his eyes and half-assed a glare towards her. He couldn't get entirely too mad since at least she tried, though he wasn't too fond of spending the last thirteen minutes with her Hufflepuff pride knickers. Arthur stared up at her, eyebrows raised. "What? It's the Department of Mysteries, it's mysterious! Who knows how or why all these mysterious things happen here, like Captain magically appearing here."

Sadly, though, Arthur wasn't really convinced. "Cummings…"

"Maybe it's meant to be, him showing up by complete coincidence…" She trailed off shrugging her shoulders looking innocent.

Arthur sighed and turned his attention down onto Sirius. "Sirius, go back to Headquarters." Cummings wrinkled her nosed and stuck her tongue out at Arthur. Begrudgingly Sirius nodded and pulled the rest of his body out of the book bag before standing up. Just as he was about to Apparate he noticed the pout on Cummings' face. Sighing, Sirius pulled her aside and smiled gently at her.

"Thanks for tryin', it was the most fun I've had in a while Cummings." She smiled back at him.

"We'll get past them next time." She whispered so Arthur wouldn't overhear them. Sirius chuckled lightly.

"Of course we will." He grinned at her as he tapped the end of her nose and Apparated back to Grimmauld Place.


	12. Christmas Shenanigans

**Potterverse does not belong to me. So, it's been a long time, hasn't it? I'm honestly very sorry for that. This summer has just been a real crazy one with working and my brother going into the hospital for brain surgery on a tumor that we didn't know he had. Icky stuff that is. Also, I've had like half of this one written for a while now, and I've finally gotten some time to finish it. And I'm highly aware it's months away from Christmas and that's when people usually post holiday parts but oh well, you've got Christmas early. Congrats! Anyway, I hope to post more often now that my brother is back home and I just want to thank everyone who has read, favorited, alerted and reviewed. Seriously, I find you all to be pretty freakin' awesome. I hope you enjoy this bit.**

* * *

><p>Sirius Black hadn't celebrated a single thing in fourteen years. No birthdays, holidays, retirements, promotions, nothing. Cummings was bizarrely interested in this fact. She kept following Sirius around Grimmauld Place asking him the simple and quite annoying question of, "Why?"<p>

As to which Sirius would reply with, "Azkaban," but Cummings wouldn't accept that as an answer.

"Why Captain, you could've used the paper placemats to make funny hats." She said pointing at him as she walked around the length of Grimmauld Place behind Sirius, determined to get a Christmas party out of it.

Sirius stopped walking, and luckily Cummings did too otherwise she would've knocked into him. Slowly and suspiciously Sirius turned around to face her, "…How do you know about those?" He asked raising an eyebrow. There were very few people who knew that what little food that was served in Azkaban came delivered to the cell on a paper placemat. Those people included the Minister, the odd little wizard that oversaw the place, the Dementors and the prisoners. Cummings wasn't any of those people.

Cummings gulped; Azkaban was an awkward subject for her that she didn't really like talking about, though she did have quite the fond memory of the disembodied voice that sang with her. "Uh…research?" She offered up but Sirius continued to stare at her not taking her really lame excuse, his brow furrowing as his brain started to work through things. Cummings coughed awkwardly before starting her tirade again. "This is a serious matter Captain! It's almost the Christmas holiday and mini Cobra Commander is going to be here, we need to celebrate properly." Sirius gave her one last lingering look before turning around to continue walking.

"What do you suggest?" He inquired and immediately a grin took hold of Cummings' face.

"Remember the last Order Christmas party we went to?"

Sirius thought back to the year before Harry was born and the Christmas party that the Order put together and laughed. "Yeah, I do." He nodded as he stopped walking, Cummings stopped right beside him – her grin growing wider and deepening the faint dimple in her left cheek. Sirius looked at her, her expression becoming a little eager. Sirius understood. "What?! No! That isn't a proper holiday for a fifteen year old!"

Cummings' grin fell into a pout. "What, why not? It was good enough for a seventeen year old and a gaggle of twenty-one years olds. Besides, you can't tell me you wouldn't want to see Diggle drunk again." She ended with a giggle, thinking back to the Christmas party.

Sirius chuckled. "That was good." He conceded with a nod. He mulled over the idea and all the pros were outweighing the cons here, so much for being a responsible adult. Sirius grinned at Cummings. "Let's make it happen."

"Aye, aye Captain!" She grinned saluting him before scampering off to start on the decorating. At one point during the decorating, Cummings had convinced Sirius to help which he obliged and jauntily taught Cummings all his favorite Christmas carols that had a Marauder twist to them. Cummings picked them up pretty fast and the two were singing as loudly as could be. When it was time for the party at first the more upstanding and mature of the adults refused to take part, or even let the youngsters join in. But Sirius was a genius when it came to spiking drinks without anyone knowing. Cummings was in awe of him and made it one of her life missions to learn to be that sneaky. After a few drinks no one was so uptight anymore and the party raged on into the wee hours of the morning with only one incident of Sirius' mum screaming at them. Cummings, in her drunken state, screamed back at her in a serious manner for a good three minutes about the importance of Flobberworms before the curtains were pulled over the portrait whilst a laughing Sirius pulled his ex-newbie into the next room.

The next morning Sirius made his way through the hallways down to the kitchen to get a drink to soothe the headache that he had from imbibing much more alcohol than he usually did. He was just about to push open the door when he heard the sounds of a familiar giggle on the other side, Sirius paused for a moment – hesitant and wondering if he should really chance opening the door. Bracing himself, Sirius opened the door to find Cummings sitting at the table completely alone, face planted on the table with a cup of steaming tea in front of her that looked to be neglected.

As he walked farther into the room Sirius asked, "Cummings what are you doing?"

"The Nargals are tickling my feet." She replied with another giggle, keeping her face smashed against the wooden table.

This highly confused Sirius. "What the bloody hell is a Nargal?"

"I can't really explain it Captain, but they tickle." Cummings told him with a soft smile on her face. Sirius stared at her through narrowed eyes before coming to the only logical conclusion. It was also a smart conclusion since it happened once before sixteen years ago.

"You're still a bit drunk, aren't you?" Sirius inquired already knowing the answer as he sat down across from Cummings and stealing her cup of tea. It was a curse – as Cummings put it, though Sirius didn't see how it was so bad. He'd prefer a hangover where he still felt drunk instead of a massive headache. "By the way, have you seen Harry?"

Slowly, Cummings picked her head off the table with her apple green eyes wide and nervous. She may still be a bit tipsy but her memory was as good as ever, sort of. She didn't remember why she had a burn mark on her hip or why her belly button was used as the mouth of a smiley face that was drawn on her stomach but other things she could remember. Other things like what Sirius was asking her about and he knew it too.

"Uh, noooo…" She trailed off.

"No?" Cummings shook her head. "Really then?" She nodded.

Cummings bit her bottom lip before replying with, "But if you just _happen_ to find him passed out with an empty bottle of Firewhiskey and some of Buckbeaks' feather atop his head like a headdress, I had nothing to do with it." She told him – which was true, that part had been all Sirius. "Or the Dark Mark drawn of his ginger friend's arm." She paused, which was her doing. "Or the fake mustaches."

Sirius's jaw dropped a little in surprise, giving the younger kids alcohol didn't seem like something she would do. "You gave them alcohol?!"

Cummings stared back before bluntly reminding him, "You told me to." Sirius thought for a moment before wearing a sheepish smile, it definitely had been his idea. It was starting to come back to him.

"Oh, right." He nodded.

Narrowing her eyes, Cummings scrutinized Sirius. "You've forgotten, haven't you?"

"A little," admitted Sirius shrugging his shoulders.

Cummings shook her head sadly for they had made some interesting memories which would probably make it harder for them to have another Christmas party next year. "What a shame."

After finishing Cummings' cup of tea, Sirius left the kitchen to Cummings and her Nargal friends to venture into the room where the kids had congregated to after Diggle started dancing on top of the tables. It was a little scarring to their younger eyes. Sure enough, as Sirius looked at the passed out group of teenagers, there was his godson with a feather headdress though Cummings had failed to mention the war paint on his face. Ron Weasley was passed out halfway off the bed with the supposed "Dark Mark" drawn on his arm which was nothing more than a smiley face with a cartoon looking snake hanging out of its mouth.

But the thing that Sirius really had to laugh at was the fake mustaches not only plastered onto the teenagers but the grumpy looking portraits in the room as well. Sirius shook his head walking out of the room; a smile on his face, for this was definitely a Christmas to remember. It wouldn't be until late that afternoon that Sirius would realize that every stuffed and dismembered house-elf head mounted on the wall had a fake mustache as well.


	13. I Remember You

**Potterverse is not mine, but it's on my Christmas list! First off I just want to give you all a huge apology. I believe I said that I'd be updating more and more often. Well, that turned out to be a lie. Unfortunately. As it turns out life has been a bit funny lately. It was NANOWRIMO and I wanted to concentrate on that, hoping to reach 50,000 words (I didn't, sadly). My family found out that my brother has to have another surgery so he moved up his Make-A-Wish and I ended up going to Disneyland for a week (the Disneyland part was great, the why we had to go so soon was not so much). So I'm sorry. Really, really sorry because nothing puts a smile on my face faster or easier than when I see that you all have read, favorited, subscribed or reviewed my story. So thank you for that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this update and hopefully it feels like the rest of the story has seeing as how my NANO story has a different (sorta) writing style.**

* * *

><p>It was an awkward moment when all of the Order found out that for once Cummings was useless. It was also awkward when everyone found out why. They were convened in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place for the meeting like usual these dark days. Sirius was grumpy and stoic as ever, itching to go out and help. Cummings was sitting on his right excitable as ever while trying to look as stoic and cool as her Captain. It was another meeting to discuss the security level of the weapon Voldemort was dead set on getting. It was time they upped security around it and there was only one person with that type of clearance.<p>

"Do you think this is a good idea, Albus?" McGonagall questioned. "What if this brings to much attention to us?"

"We'd have to be more ostentatious than that." Arthur assured her and Snape rolled his eyes at Authur's attempt at being confident and using big words. Sometimes he really hated these meetings, though not as much as Sirius and his shadow.

"But that takes a level twelve clearance. I'm sorry but I am unable to provide that." Kingsley admitted looking at his fellow members. By this time in the meeting Sirius and Cummings were only half listening and were engaged in one of their many epic thumb wars battles. Sirius knew he was no help here and Cummings was happy to oblige in distracting him.

"There's someone else that can." Another member of the Order piped up before looking down the table. Soon everyone's eyes were focused down the table at the pair thumb wrestling. Remus nudged Sirius and gestured towards the rest of the table. Sirius noticed the eyes but also realized they weren't staring at him. That was almost the first time. Sirius yanked Cummings' hand that was still clasped in his, jerking her forward.

"Ow, what?" She asked confused and he nodded towards the table. Slowly Cummings turned to face the rest of the Order.

"They're expecting something of you." Sirius commented pulling his hand from hers since the game was already interrupted.

"Cummings, you have level twelve clearance in the Ministry. You need to do this." Diggle informed her and immediately shrunk back in her chair not making eye contact with anyone, her apple green eyes shifting around awkwardly.

"Um, yeah, no I can't do that for you." Cummings tailed off, her eyes finally landing down on her hands fidgeting in her lap. The thumb on her right hand a little sore from Sirius almost winning the game. It didn't take long for outrage to wash over the majority of the members in the Order. Dumbledore watched on knowingly from the head of the table already aware of the reasons of Cummings' statement.

"You can't back out on us now!"

"This is important, Cummings!" Molly Weasley scolded.

"Sirius, talk to her!" Emmaline demanded red in the face. Sirius rolled his stormy grey eyes. Of course it would be his duty to get his ex-newbie to do something even after all these years.

"Cummings get off your bloody lazy arse and do this. If I can't be useful you might as well be. You're part of the Order now. Do you remember what that means?" He told her without putting too much feeling in the scolding. He was sure she had her reasons, whatever the ridiculous Hufflepuff reasons might be. Plus he didn't like being told what to do but he knew what had to be done to stop Voldemort.

Cummings nodded still without making eye contact. "We fight for truth, justice and American pies." She replied halfheartedly not really aware of what was coming out of her mouth. Well, more unaware than usual.

"Good, right." Sirius replied not sure of what she just said really. "Now do this mission with the same Hufflepuff flare that you've done everyone else with." It was silent as the room waited to see the results of Sirius' coaxing. Slowly and difficultly Cummings' eyes finally met Sirius'. She was already regretting what she was going to say next.

"I wish I could Captain, but I really can't." Sirius quirked an eyebrow as they continued to stare at each other. "I don't have level twelve clearance anymore. I haven't for some time now."

"How can you not have it anymore?!" Diggle yelled out angrily causing Sirius to send him a very practiced and scary glare. It shut him up quickly and he adverted his eyes.

"How long?" Sirius asked curious himself.

"For about five years now," she admitted, feeling like she had let her Captain down, "a little longer than I've been banned from being a field Auror."

"You were banned?" He repeated. Sirius hadn't even known that was possible. Cummings nodded. "Why?"

"I had a slight problem with the leading the man hunt for you a couple years ago. They found my trust in you a bit unnerving." She shrugged still finding it dumb. He _was_ innocent after all. Sirius couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"What happened before that?" He asked knowing there was still more. Cummings winced and mumbled an answer so unintelligible that even Sirius' dog ear couldn't pick it up. "What was that?"

Begrudgingly Cummings repeated what she mumbled louder and more understandable. "I was in Azkaban." If possible the silence in the room grew even louder, the fire didn't even sound like it was crackling anymore. What flooded the room was shock at the news that they weren't only harboring one inmate anymore, but two. Though no one was in more shock than her Captain.

"You were…" Sirius trailed off when he finally found his voice. Even though his words were slow his mind was moving a mile a minute.

"In Azkaban," She repeated before adding, "Not my finest moment of course, but I was innocent! It was only three weeks."

At the opposite end of the table Snape was thoroughly unfazed by the whole situation. "It seems that you and Black have much more in common now. You're both useless and criminals." He commented in his low but attention catching voice. With a frown Cummings threw a glare towards the potions professor that mimicked Sirius' almost to a tee.

"At least we're pretty." She replied. Both Sirius and Remus choked on their laughter.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the tension between the two members before continuing on with the meeting. "Right, well, we're going to have to find another way then." Twenty minutes later and a new plan half formed that didn't involve Cummings' nonexistent level twelve clearance and the meeting was over. Snape was the first to leave, after Dumbledore of course. He never seemed to stick around longer than he had to nowadays. Gradually the rest of the Order left as well. It was noted, though, by Sirius that Remus and Tonks left at the same time deep in conversation. But even if he noticed other things, his gaze was still on his ex-newbie and his mind was still whirring with thoughts. Sirius was good at multitasking like that.

Cummings found herself in an awkward position. Sitting there, unsure what she should do now that the cat was out of the bag. Usually she could read her Captain well, but now, all was doing was staring. She had a feeling she disappointed Sirius with this news, the one thing she didn't want to do. When she couldn't take the silent stare anymore she finally asked,

"Are you disappointed, Captain?" Instead of answering her question, Sirius asked her one of his own,

"Did you sing, Cummings?" He inquired as his thoughts finally stuck on an almost forgotten memory that he had from Azkaban.

"What?" She asked thinking she misheard him. Sometimes Cummings wasn't the best listener.

"In Azkaban, did you sing?" Sirius repeated. She shrugged.

"There was nothing else to do." Cummings told him.

"I remember you." Sirius told her giving Cummings a meaningful look that she understood quite well. A soft half smile made its way onto her face as she looked back at him.

"I remember you too."


	14. Giving Advice

**I didn't get Potterverse for Christmas, so it's still not mine. I'm going to start off with another apology for not updating sooner but on the bright side it didn't take me loads of months to do so! Plus I got the best news this year for Christmas. Like I mentioned before I couldn't really write due to my brother being in the hospital with a brain tumor and also said that he had to go back for a second surgery. Well, this time they were able to get the rest of the tumor out and clean up a lot of the scar tissue. I'm just waiting for him to come home now. So thank you to everyone who gave well wishes and prayers. I really appreciate it. Also, another thing I appreciate is all you fabulous readers just in general. You're awesome. Thank you so much for reading this, reviewing, favoriting and subscribing. You are AWESOME. Anyway, without further-ado here's the update. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There were only a few things Cummings had never had experience in. The list wasn't very long but neither was it short. She had never learned to be an animagi and turn herself into what Muggles had called a 'Pokemon', nor had she ever been able to face a boggart (you wouldn't either if it turned into a giant, rabid bunny rabbit), and Cummings had never tried some American dish called 'pig-in-a-poke' (though that was on her bucket list), just to name a few. It was an interesting moment when she did get to cross one of her nevers off. It was a nice summery day when most Order members were out of Headquarters either with a mission of their own or at their regular jobs. Not to mention Molly Weasley had enough of the whining and took some of the kids out of the house to soak up some of the sun. Like usual, Cummings was just hanging around headquarters because she found her desk job at the Ministry to be quite boring compared to the hours of nothing she did around the house with her Captain.<p>

She was painting in the study when Hermione Granger found the ex-Hufflepuff hunched over what looked like Sirius' most prized crystal chess set. Hermione sat down at the small table across from Cummings, an eyebrow raised at the spectacle. Not to mention at the curses that the chess pieces were yelling at her as her paintbrush mucked up their faces. "What are you doing?" Hermione finally asked once she realized that the woman in front of her didn't notice her arrival.

"Just adding a touch of class," replied Cummings offhandedly finishing off the pawn and setting it back down on the board. Hermione looked down at the disgruntled chess piece and noticed the little black mustache painted on it. This was normal for Cummings and Hermione found herself second guessing coming to talk to the barmy member of the Order, but she didn't know where else to turn to.

"Erm…Hero? Miss Cummings?" Cummings set the piece she had been working on down after giving it quite a grand mustache as well as her paintbrush and leaned back in the, crossing her arms and staring at Hermione with eyebrows raised.

"Really? You're going formal?" Cummings asked finding it a bit amusing and ridiculous. The only people who ever addressed us formally were her professors when she was younger and Dumbledore. Hermione gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged. "What can I do you for Herman?"

"Hermione." She corrected.

"Right."

"Well," Hermione started out hesitant. "I was wondering if I can get your advice on something." Cummings' apple green eyes narrowed, scrutinizing the young Gryffindor in front of her as she slowly stroked her chin in thought.

"Ok, what can I help you with, Herman?" She finally replied.

"It's Hermi – never mind." Hermione said figuring that correcting her was useless. Which it was. Cummings grinned widely, the faint dimple in her left cheek showing. "Well… you see, I have these feeling for a boy and I'm not sure how to go about it. Do I tell him?"

"Is this about that ginger kid you keep making googly eyes at when he's not looking?" Cummings asked calmly, a knowing smile on her face. Cummings was much more observant than she appeared. Hermione's brown eyes widened in surprise as she involuntarily let out a gasp.

"You've seen that?! You can't tell anyone! Promise you won't tell anyone!" Hermione demanded urgently.

"No worries, Herman," Cummings said waving her hand. "I doubt the ginger would take me seriously."

"Thank you." She said letting out a sigh of relief before fidgeting uncomfortably once again. "So what should I do?"

"Well," Cummings started with a grin.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Sirius Black was feeding Buckbeak when the youngest Weasley boy walked in looking awkward and nervous, though he was always awkward looking due to being tall and gangly with his ginger complexion. Ron shifted his weight between his two feet as he stood just inside the doorway watching Buckbeak crunch through the bones in the dead animals that Sirius was giving him. It didn't take a genius – which Sirius was – to realize that Ron wanted something from him.<p>

"Hey Sirius, can I ask you a question?" Ron finally asked as Sirius tossed Buckbeak another dead rat. Sirius turned towards the teen and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms, instantly oozing cool. Some things never change and Sirius' cool factor was one of them despite being on in years and spending most of those years imprisoned.

"Fire away."

"Well, I was wondering…" Ron trailed off rubbing the back of his freckly ginger neck and looking down at the floor. It was silent for a moment.

"Continue."

"Well, you see….er, the thing is…I, er…" Sirius stared at Ron expectantly, his eyebrows raised, though he knew that the Gryffindor wasn't going to spit it out anytime soon. So Sirius decided to help move the conversation along.

"Have the hots for a certain bushy haired female friend of yours?" Instantly Ron turned beet red as his jaw dropped. He sputtered a bit trying to form a sentence, hell even a word would suffice, but was finding it quite difficult. Sirius found this amusing. He had always been good at knowing these things. He had even known James liked Lily before he said anything.

"H-how did you know?!" Ron finally managed.

"Please." Sirius scoffed. There was a moment of silence that past between the two as Ron realized he might be a little more obvious than he thought.

"So, er, what should I do?" He asked.

"Well," Sirius started. Then, as if it was magic at the same time in different parts of the house both of the teenage Gryffindors were given the same advice from two very different people:

"_You never tell a girl you like her. It makes you look like an idiot."_

* * *

><p>Hermione started at Cummings for a moment before replying, "But I am a girl…"<p>

"Oh, right," Cummings said trying to think of something quick but coming to the same conclusion. "Well then, same rules, yeah?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow not entirely convinced of the advice that she was given. "What do you want from me? I've got no other answers." Cummings told her after not being able to take the look Hermione was giving her anymore.

"Why'd you even come to me?" The ex-Hufflepuff finally asked since apparently her advice wasn't good enough.

"Well, I just thought because Sirius and you—"

"Wait, what?" Cummings asked cutting her off. "What about us?"

"You two are together, right? Slightly dysfunctional, yeah, but you make it work even after all these years. So I figured…" Cummings' apple green eyes stared at the bushy haired girl one slightly wider than the other.

"Together? Like together-together?" She asked. Hermione nodded. "Like together-together-together? _Weird_." Hermione's gaze went to her lap as she realized that she had assumed wrong, even though she wasn't the only one of teens in the house that thought so.

"So you're not?" She asked peering up at Cummings. In return Cummings looked at her like she was completely bonkers.

"I love my Captain but I think you're barking up the wrong tree."

"Oh, sorry." Hermione apologized but Cummings just waved it off. "Well, thanks for your help." She said standing from the chair.

"No problem, Herman, I'm here to help." They smiled at each other and Hermione left the room. Cummings picked up her paintbrush to get back to work but paused and thought to what Hermione had said. She just couldn't understand how a young witch that was so brilliant could misunderstand the relationship she had with her Captain. It was then that Cummings had a brilliant idea, a grin spread across her face as she let her paintbrush drop back onto the table. "I've gotta tell Captain."

Half a minute later after she had sprinted up the stairs and past an awkward smile fest between Hermione and Ron, Cummings burst through the door to Buckbeak's room where Sirius was cleaning up the little mess that had been made from the feeding. Sirius looked over at Cummings who was slightly panting (there were _a lot_ of stairs) in the doorway with a big grin on her face. Sirius stood up straight and folded his arms looking at his ex-newbie with a bored expression. Surely she was going to try to get him into a better mood than he was. Sirius didn't like to admit it but she was one of the only people that could these days.

"Spit it out." Sirius commanded.

"Captain, guess this news!" She told him excitedly.

"You finally…" Sirius trailed off with a smirk.

"No, what? Please." She scoffed which was eerily a lot like Sirius had done many times before. But he was used to his mannerisms rubbing off on her.

"Alright Cummings, what is it?"

"Herman thinks we're in love!" She reported finding amusement in the misunderstanding. Sirius would've too but all he could think was, "Who's Herman?"


	15. New Years Shenanigans

**I do not own the magical Potterverse. Gasp! I know, another update and you didn't have to wait months for it! Just to let you know, this one was typed up a bit quickly because I wanted to post it before the new year. Also, that's what this update's theme is. Yes, for the first time a holiday update on a holiday. Haha ANYWAY! I just want to thank all of you who have read, favorited, subscribed and reviewed. I think you're all as totally awesome as Red Vines. And I hope you enjoy the update even though it was slightly rushed. Without further ado, here's the update!**

* * *

><p>It was the last day of December and the last few hours of the year. Grimmauld Place was once again alive with a party that Cummings had convinced Sirius was a good idea. Though somehow Baxter had managed an invitation much to Cummings' displeasure, she still found him to be a complete tosser. Plus it didn't help that he was now higher up than her in the Auror department and taunted her with it. It was a surprisingly good turnout though the teens were off in a separate part of the house. Diggle had only gotten to be a more shocking drunk with age. No one wanted a repeat of the Christmas party, lest things got super awkward again. Cummings was still relatively sober as she made her way down the hall to see what the teens were up to when one of the twins called out to her from across the room when she entered.<p>

"Oi, Cummings, want to play Butterbeer Pong with us?" The ginger asked looking very much like Fred; then again it could've been George… Cummings rarely kept track.

"Who taught you how to play that?!" She asked slightly shocked at the fact that they knew that game. They seemed so young.

"….you did…"

"…at the Christmas party…" The other twin finished, George maybe?

"You were a bit smashed at the time." Cummings looked between the identical gingers as they recounted her last drunken experience back to her. She didn't know whether to be ashamed or impressed. She went with the latter.

"You also taught us the Muggle game Quarters, except with Sickles." Ron added from sitting on the back of the couch.

"Then Sirius showed us Wizard's Cup." Harry added. Wizard's Cup was the magic version of the Muggle's King's Cup; basically the only difference was that a self-shuffling deck of cards was used instead of ordinary ones. Cummings nodded slowly as she very vaguely recalled all of this. A small voice in the back of her head wondered if she was a good influence on the teens, then a louder voice gave a resounding and immediate 'hell yeah!' "I don't really remember much after that one…" Harry trailed off and looked to the others but they only shrugged not remembering themselves. Cummings grinned, the faint dimple in her left cheek showing.

"Sure, I'll play! What's a holiday without alcohol?" She asked rhetorically as they started setting up for Butterbeer Pong.

"It's still a holiday, but with less puking the next day." Hermione commented and a few chuckles escaped her fellow teens as they poured the Butterbeer into the cups. A good hour and a half later they were in the middle of their sixth game (they were on Wizard's Cup at this point) and all quite sloshed, even young Ginny Weasley, who kept giving Harry (whose hair was sticking up like he put his finger in a Muggle electrical socket) goo-goo eyes which he was oblivious to. It was then that Cummings finally decided to ask,

"Do your parents know you're drinking?" There was a bit of a slur to her words.

"Knowing is such a dreadful thing." Gred shook his head before Forge added,

"Ignorance _is_ bliss." Then out of nowhere, not entirely clued in to what he was saying, Harry opened is gob.

"My parents that are dead? My parents are dead. I have dead parents." Everyone stared in silence at the boy who then hiccupped and let out a girlish giggle which caused the others to laugh as well. It would be a shame for Sirius to find out his godson giggled like a girl whilst drunk, but Cummings tried to keep a mental note of it to tell him later.

"Ready for the next round, yeah?" Ron asked before burping. Hermione, who was sat next to him, wrinkled her nose. A couple games later Cummings finally left the teens' party and decided to see what her Captain was up to and if Baxter had gotten hammered enough to make a long overdue move on him. Sirius was standing in front of one of the large windows that showed the beautiful starry night sky with a large, strong drink in his hand. He sighed, and that's when he heard it. Singing. It was traveling down the hall becoming louder. Before he knew it Sirius was turned around and staring at his ex-newbie that probably had far too much to drink. Not to mention her singing was way off key.

"Pigfarts, Pigfarts here I come! Pigfarts, Pigfarts, yum, yum, yum!" She finished with a giggle as she stopped next to him, or rather collided with him.

"What the hell are you singing?" He asked.

"Nothing," Cummings replied in a sing-song voice as she swayed back and forth on her feet. "It's almost midnight." She told him.

"Yeah, and you're absolutely pissed." Sirius said with a small amused smile on his face.

"Those kids know how to party." Cummings nodded with apple green eyes narrowed. Sirius laughed.

"They pulled you into their games as well?" He asked. Sirius had already played the games earlier that evening but was obviously better at holding his liquor than Cummings. He had practice. "Cheeky."

"Your fault." She said pointing at him only to have her finger push on the tip of his nose. "You taught them." Cummings giggled and let her hand drop. Sirius wrinkled his nose at the weird smashed feeling her forceful poke left behind.

"It wasn't all me, darling." He smiled sweetly.

"Touché." She nodded before turning towards the large window, trying to see what her Captain had been looking at. Maybe a good-looking Muggle lady was undressing in front of an open window. Nope. Maybe someone went streaking in the blooming cold night. Nope. Well, if he was looking at the stars than that would be very egotistical, Cummings could see the Dog Star quite easily from where she stood. But other than that, there was nothing, just the outside world which Sirius was barred from. "What are we looking at?" She finally asked.

"Outside," replied Sirius before he took a rather large sip of his drink.

"Depressing," commented Cummings in deadpan before correcting herself. "I mean, mostly for you. You're stuck in here." Sirius threw a glare at her but she didn't notice. She kept her eyes on the cityscape beyond the window. "I can go out. But the world is stupid and I find here better." She concluded. Sirius was a bit shocked by her admission and silence fell between them. How could anyone like being stuck in this godforsaken building? It was a hellhole. "Even though it smells funny," added Cummings before letting out a deep breath and smiling at absolutely nothing.

A few seconds later the large grandfather clock in the study next door chimed loudly, twelve times. It was accompanied by loads of drunk cheering and what Sirius assumed was copious amounts of kissing to bring in the New Year. He hoped Remus grew the balls to kiss Tonks. He noticed their glances at each other. He was observant like that.

"Hero." Sirius broke the silence and Cummings turned to her Captain shocked at the use of her first name. Then without warning Sirius leaned in, closing the space between them. Instinctively their eyes closed as his slightly chapped lips caught hers in an innocent kiss. It was half a second before of their eyes shot wide open at what was happening and both parties immediately pulled back feeling quite awkward about the whole thing. It took a couple moments for them to find their voices. Sirius was the first to speak. "I'm just gonna…" He said jabbing his thumb in a direction over his shoulder that was away from Cummings.

"Yeah, same here, but this way," she agreed jerking her head to a direction behind her as they both stared at each other not entirely sure of what just happened between them, though they both knew it was just not ok.

"We're not going to mention this." Sirius said though it was really unneeded. Cummings loved her Captain, but that was just a little too much love.

"Definitely not," Cummings replied.

"Good." Sirius gave a curt nod.

"Good." Then without a second to lose each of them took off in the opposite direction with much more speed than necessary. Five months later when it'd be awkwardly brought up indirectly, they'd blame it all on the alcohol and Herman's misconception towards the end of the summer.


	16. Mission: Attempted, again

**Potterverse is not owned by me. So first off, the biggest sorry ever because I've wanted to update this more I've just had life. Not like, "Oh I have a life, so I go out and live it up!" no, it's just been more like "Oh life, you silly bitch." First off, I was having the hardest time with inspiration due to the fact that I have gotten into watching the anime _Bleach_, which has many, many seasons (that I'm almost done with) and has taken my imagination elsewhere. I've also have a new puppy which happens to require time (He's named after Indiana Jones ^_^). Plus, there's work and another story I've been trying to finish for months now (it's a rare occasion when I actually do finish a story). I really hope to update more often because I figure that'd be way more awesome than work (pisha, who needs that?). Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed and alerted. You're all so super brilliant! Anyway, without further ado, here's the update (I hope it's not a crappy as I think it might be). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me," Sirius said as he stared at Cummings who was beaming proudly, the faint dimple in her left cheek showing.<p>

"But I'm not, Captain, this will work. Trust me," Cummings told him, convinced that her plan would work. Why wouldn't it? She was brilliant, no matter what people said about Hufflepuffs. "Besides, it took a lot of hard work to put this together."

"Bullshit."

"I'll cry."

"No you won't," scoffed Sirius. Cummings' apple green eyes widened until they couldn't no more and became very glossy. Her bottom lip trembled while she gave a little sniff. Sirius sighed.

"You are so lucky I'm sick of this house," Sirius told her, pointing his index finger at her. Instantly she was beaming again as she started to re-explain the plan, only this time in much more detail. She had even drawn a diagram. Even though Sirius had made it seem like he was reluctant, in truth he was very eager for whatever plan his ex-newbie had come up with. He really was sick of the house. Besides – though he would never, _ever_ admit it out loud – he enjoyed Cummings' company much more than he let on.

"Did you get that Captain?" She inquired cocking her head to one side. Sirius rolled his eyes and nodded. "Good!" She smiled.

It was two and a half hours later and Cummings' shift in the Department of Mysteries was just about to start. She had figured she'd have a better chance sneaking her Captain on a mission with her if Squadron Leader was the Order member she was taking over for. He was a reasonable bloke. Remus turned the corner to meet up with Cummings to give her a quick report on what he had encountered on his shift (which was a whole lot of nothing! …unless you count all the weird baubles that would take turns making rude noises in the fifth corridor) when he stopped dead in his tracks. Since knowing the younger Hufflepuff from her days freshly out of Hogwarts he thought there was nothing she could surprise him with anymore. Especially after learning about her bunny phobia, that was a new one. But standing in the darkened corridor where they were supposed to be as inconspicuous as possible was Cummings in all her glory.

Her coppery-chestnut hair was pulled back out of her face where she was wearing a pair of sunglasses – but that wasn't all. In her left hand was a long white cane with a couple strips of color towards the end of it and in her right was a leash. Slowly Remus' eyes followed down the hot pink leash and stopped on the dog it was attached to. He stared. The large, black dog stared back. Remus had lost the capacity to form words. "Squadron Leader is—is that you?" Cummings inquired as if she couldn't tell or not, looking off to the right. Though the Department of Mysteries was dark – even darker with sunglasses on – it wasn't _that_ dark that she couldn't tell who was standing in front of her. "I can't see you; blink once for yes or twice for no."

"If you can't see me, why am I blinking?" He asked finally regaining his ability to speak. Cummings was silent for a moment while the dog huffed and rolled its eyes.

"I meant clap."

"It's useless now, that we're talking don't you think?" Remus asked. She shrugged. "May I ask you something, Cummings?"

"Sure!" She smiled while she continued to look in a different direction than where Remus was standing.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't recognize Sirius?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Squadron Leader; this is my seeing-eye dog, Jeff." Cummings told him. Both the dog and Remus stared at her. The dog looked disgruntled at the name given to him.

"Pray tell, Cummings, why do you need a seeing-eye dog?"

"I got into an accident, lost my vision."

"Right."

"Saint Mungo's couldn't put me right quick enough so they gave me a doctor's note for a seeing-eye dog." Cummings told him. "I've got it right here." Remus watched as she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her robes and held it out to her left. Remus rolled his eyes, with a small smile tugging up the corners of his mouth. He walked over and took the paper from her that read: _I get to bring __a seeing-eye dog with me on duty._ He had to give her credit; at least it was on St. Mungo's stationary – which one had to steal and it wasn't easy to do so, though he could still see Sirius' name crossed out just before the words 'seeing-eye dog'.

"Hmm," hummed Remus. "You're right; this is a doctor's note." Cummings smiled. The dog, Jeff, regarded him carefully as if he sensed a trick of some kind. "That's a shame."

"How so?" She asked looking in a different direction.

"I wanted to surprise you on your shift change by wearing this glorious fake handlebar mustache." Remus told her offhandedly. Immediately Cummings' head snapped forward and from behind her sunglasses her apple green eyes scrutinized his face. She gasped.

"Liar!"

"I'm not the only one." Remus said and snatched off her sunglasses. Staring at Remus, Cummings blinked a few times.

"Oh thank the wizard god! It's a miracle I can see again!" She blurted out. Finally having enough Sirius returned to his original form and immediately starting taking off the collar.

"I told you this wouldn't work." Sirius told her. Remus chuckled lightly shaking his head.

"Why would you even think I would be able to allow this?" He asked.

"Because it took a lot of hard work, I had to sneak into the hospital for that paper. If Captain hadn't trained me on stealth I probably would've been caught! And look at this cane!" Cummings said holding it horizontally in both hands so the two ex-Gryffindors could view it properly. "It's a real Muggle blind person's cane."

"Do I dare ask how you got it?" Sirius asked quirking an eyebrow as he stared her down. She shifted uncomfortably in her spot.

"Well it's not like he's going to miss it!" She finally said. "He can't even see it!"

"He uses it to help him get around Cummings!"

"Maybe he'll think he just misplaced it. It wasn't like he saw me take it, he was blind!" Sirius face palmed and Remus shook his head.

"You're taking it back right now," Sirius instructed. Cummings grumbled. "What was that?"

"I can't right now, I've got to guard the mysteries, Captain." Remus knew what was coming and he was right when Sirius turned his attention to him.

"Do you mind staying a little longer to my kelpto ex-newbie can return what she's stolen while I scold her…or stun her?"

Cummings gasped, "Captain, no!" Remus smiled.

"No problem."

"Thanks."

"Let's go Cummings." Sirius said and Cummings sighed defeated. They walked a little ways from Remus so that the sound of apparating wouldn't bring attention to him.

"Sorry, Captain." She apologized as they walked. Sirius stayed silent as they slowed to a stop. He turned and faced her; slightly surprised that standing in front of him was a grown-up version of the seventeen-year-old he felt like she still was. There were times, when Cummings was around, that Sirius felt like he was back in time before life turned to crap. It was a nice feeling. Slowly her apple green eyes looked up to meet his stormy grey ones and waited for him to scold her…or stun her

"Jeff?" He finally asked really hating the name she gave him. No one would look at him and think; _this man looks like a Jeff_! Let alone in his dog form.

"I panicked." She confessed and for the first time that night, Sirius cracked a small smile and shook his head before they apparated out of the Department of Mysteries.


	17. The Almost Easter Party

**Potterverse is not mine, sadly. So, this wasn't updated as soon as I wanted...mostly because I thought I already posted it. Smooth, right? But I wrote this update in celebration of me finally finishing my NANO novel (yes, I'm aware that I'm very late on that but I was determined to finish it). This update is sort of like a more aww-mushy Sirius-Cummings moment with hopefully some funny bits in it. I want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, subscribing, and alerting. I find you to be quite awesome. Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Harry, Hermione and the Weasley children reached number twelve Grimmauld Place for their Easter holidays they were twitching with excitement. All were expecting another legendary party concocted by Cummings who would convince Sirius to throw it. The teens had a new found respect for the late great James Potter when Cummings had let it slip that he had thrown way better parties with Sirius than she had. They had thought it was impossible and the twins considered getting their hands on a time turner to go back for a party or two.<p>

The troupe quietly snuck in through the front door, making sure not to wake Sirius' eternally grumpy and bigoted mum. She really was a buzz kill. Harry was the first to notice it. The lack of decorations in the foyer as they tip-toed through but convinced himself that maybe they hadn't finished putting the decorations up yet. Yeah, that was it. That wasn't the case though, the gaggle of Hogwarts teens stopped abruptly causing Molly Weasley to bump into them. "Why'd you stop?" She asked looking at the very normal looking hallway they were in stopped in front of the open doorway to the equally normal looking sitting room – or, well, as normal as Sirius' childhood home could look. None of the teens said a word as their worst fears became realized at the lack of festive color. "Oh come on, move yourselves to the kitchen." Molly ushered the them farther down the hall and into the kitchen where Sirius was sipping on some particularly strong tea – courtesy of some alcohol – and reading a hardcover book, the title faded off its black cover.

He was at a most interesting part on how to cast a complicated hex on your enemy so that different types of fungus would grow from their ears when he was accosted. Sirius' stormy grey eyes looked up from the pages of the book that were now covered by a large, pale and freckled hand and into the faces of Fred and George Weasley. "Where is it?" One of them asked in a very serious tone. Sirius quirked an eyebrow in a questioning manner and asked,

"Where is what, exactly?" His eyes darted around to the other concerned faces of his godson and friends. Had he forgotten something? No, of course not! He was Sirius Black. Besides, he wasn't _that_ old yet and even when he got that old Sirius highly doubted he'd lose his memory, or good looks.

"Don't play dumb." The other twin answered. "You know what we're talking about."

"No, I don't." Sirius replied.

"The decorations man, where are the decorations?!" Ron yelled. He couldn't take it any longer. "Every holiday since Cummings has come into our lives the two of you have thrown bloody epic parties. Where is the Easter one? I gave up on staying at Hogwarts for another party, now where is it?!"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly scolded turning around from the counter where she was cutting up various fruits for their lunches. Ron turned wide-eyed and pale (paler than normal) as his attention turned to his mother who had a knife in her hand. Molly Weasley was scary when she yelled at her kids; add a knife and it's downright terrifying. "You do not talk to Sirius like that, now apologize."

"Sorry Sirius." Ron muttered as Ginny shook her head at her older brother. Sirius hadn't minded the ginger's outburst; he had found it rather amusing.

"Ron's got a point, though," Hermione commented adding in her two sickles to the conversation. "The house is always decorated for the holidays, why not this one?" Sirius shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care." He half lied. "After what happened at the Valentine's party, I'm actually relieved Cummings hasn't bothered me for another one." Sirius' right eye twitched at the memory.

Curious, Harry asked, "What happened on Valentine's Day?" Sirius looked to his godson.

"Nothing." He replied with a very obvious lie but Sirius was a steal trap, no recounting of the events was going to be uttered from his lips. Harry challenged Sirius with a stare, which he returned.

"Oh Captain!" Cummings' voice rang out as she burst into the kitchen, a big smile on her face showing off the faint dimple in her left cheek and disrupting the staring contest Harry and Sirius were having. "Guess what I have!" Sirius held back a laugh as the teens looked to her with anticipation. In her arms was a nondescript box in which the teens so very hoped there were Easter decorations. "Oh, hi Molly."

"Cummings." Molly replied as she continued to prepare lunch. Without even asking – because she figured Sirius wouldn't mind anyway – Cummings sat on Sirius' chair making the already small spot cramped.

"What do you have?" Sirius asked sounding barely interested as he tried to shift into another seat. Cummings still hadn't learned that Sirius had a personal space bubble. Or, maybe she just didn't care. He was debating between the two theories.

"You won't believe it but someone was getting rid of their Weird Sister albums!" Cummings told him excitedly as she ripped off the lid of the box, a good amount of dust exploded into the air making everyone in a three foot radius choke. Sirius stared in awe at the complete collection of the band's older albums.

"Wicked." Sirius agreed eyeing the contents of the box feeling nostalgic for his teenage years. Noticing something besides the albums, Sirius reached into the box and pulled out an old bag fully of a questionable substance, Cummings' apple green eyes widened in surprise. "Yours?"

"NO!" Cummings replied turning to look at him, pleading her innocence though her eye, which just looked to Sirius like half-glazed over eyes that really should blink.

"I suppose not, you're right loony without it." Sirius said tossing the bag back into the box. "Let's go have a listen."

"Wait!" Harry said making his godfather and Cummings pause in the middle of standing up. "Are you really not planning a party at all?" Cummings looked to Sirius who just shrugged and then back at Harry and his friends, who looked on the verge of being crushed depending on her answer.

"Why would I do that?" She asked.

"Because it's Easter!" Harry reminded her.

"Your point?" Harry let out a sound of frustration as he threw his hands in the air.

"Nevermind! I don't care, don't throw a party. We'll just pass out holiday reading quietly in corners dejected and deprived of fun!" He said quite over dramatically. Sirius noted that that trait definitely came from James, who was quite the drama queen himself when the time called for it.

"You do that." Cummings replied with a good natured smile not really picking up on his sarcasm before she and Sirius left the kitchen, heading for his old room to listen to the records.

"I don't see why you kids are getting worked up. I bet you've got lots of homework you can start on." Molly said as she served them lunch before quickly bewitching the dishes to clean themselves so she could set up the rooms they'd be sleeping in. The teens ate in silence for a good five minutes before the twins spoke up.

"We could throw a party of our own." Fred casually mentioned.

"We're of age; we can provide magical decorations and procure some drinks." George added with a smirk.

"How 'bout it?" The two mischievous Weasleys asked looking at the other teens, smiles creeping onto their faces.

"Let's do it?" Ginny grinned and immediately they went to work planning the most spectacular Easter Party number twelve Grimmauld Place had ever seen.

_Mister Sirius Black and Miss Hero Cummings_

_Are cordially invited to a party in the large sitting room_

_Downstairs at 5:00 PM this Sunday_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cummings screamed at the top of her lungs, waking Sirius' mum four rooms away. The painting had tried to get in a degrading word edgewise but failed as the screaming continued endlessly. Sirius, who was upstairs feeding Buckbeak before checking out the party the kids had decided to throw – sadly, Molly had confiscated the liquor Fred and George had gotten for the occasion –, dropped the last rat he meant to feed the hippogriff as the recognizable scream reached his ears.

Sirius raced out of the room and down all the stairs, not tripping once even though he skipped a couple and even jumped down some others. It was truly masterful. Without much thought Sirius kicked open the door to the larger sitting room in the house, his wand drawn and at the ready. "Cummings!"

"CAPTAIN! Oh sweet Merlin's lime green knickers, Captain, help me!" Cummings cried out, tears welling in her eyes and only moments away from spilling over while her heart raced wildly in her chest. It was amazing she hadn't succumbed to a heart attack yet. Sirius' stormy grey eyes searched frantically around the room for his ex-newbie only to locate her on top of the tallest bookcase in the room looking as white as a sheet. The teens were scattered about the room looking on confused and worried about what was going on while fifty festive colored bunnies hopped lazily around the floor.

Immediately Sirius went to work ridding the room of the furry little horrors that had Cummings whimpering atop a bookcase as he walked further into the room. Expertly he undid every transfiguration spell the teens had used on various objects to turn them into the bunnies and in no time he reached the bookcase that Cummings was using as sanctuary. Once the last one returned to a cup in a puff of brightly colored fur Sirius turned to Cummings. "You can come down now." He told her in a soothing voice that if used correctly could also make many women swoon.

"A-are you sure? Did you get them all?" She asked as her eyes darted around the room for any sign of the cotton-tail hell.

"I got them all, trust me." Sirius said looking into her eyes. She nodded and slowly descended the bookcase. As soon as her feet hit the floor her arms wrapped around Sirius tightly, hugging him against his will. Only he didn't seem to mind – a rare occasion indeed – as he hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Thank you Sirius." Cummings muttered. His hand paused mid-rub taken off guard by Cummings using his name.

"Anytime," he told her as he resumed the soothing motion of rubbing her back. The teen continued to look on confusedly. Especially since Sirius was allowing the hug Cummings had initiated and not to mention that it was a rather long one as well. When she had finally calmed down Cummings let go of her Captain and sniffed, feeling slightly embarrassed for losing her cool in front of the kids. "Whose idea was this?" Sirius asked sternly. Immediately the four younger teens outted the twins by pointing to them. They had the decency to look ashamed; they hadn't meant to scare Cummings. Bunnies were cute and cuddly, they had never thought in a million years it'd be the one thing she was afraid of.

"Did you ever stop to think there was a reason we don't celebrate this holiday?" Sirius inquired again. Harry looked between Sirius and Cummings when he heard 'we'. It was true, every year since Cummings had joined the Marauders rag-tag group Easter was the one holiday they never celebrated due to her eccentric fear of bunnies.

"No." The twins answered.

"Think next time." Sirius told them feeling much more the adult he was then he'd rather be.

"We're sorry Cummings." Fred apologized followed by a disjointed chorus of apologies from everyone else.

"Next time, less bunnies and more alcohol," Sirius instructed as he led Cummings out of the room to fix her a very strong drink, she deserved it.


	18. Blind Date pt 1

**No, I still don't own Potterverse, but I want to. I've been meaning to update, only I lacked ideas...until today! Plus I was on a vacation for a week to my old hometown in California to visit friends. Anyway! I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who's been reading this, reviewing, alerting and subscribing. I love you all. So here's the newest update and I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Sirius was reading the depressing news in the Daily Prophet when Cummings walked in. His eyes flickered up to her for a half a second, to let her know he saw her, only to double take. Her coppery-chestnut colored hair was half up in fancy style that showed off her face. Her eyelashes seemed darker and longer as they framed her bright apple green eyes and her lips seemed to be a darker pink. Was she wearing makeup? Sirius' eyes narrowed at this oddity, though his eyes didn't linger on her face for long as he realized that she was wearing a dress. Sirius didn't even know she owned one. As he looked over the curve hugging dress that flared out at the hips into a tea-length, flowing skirt he half expected it to be a Hufflepuff pride dress but there wasn't a single badger in sight. Instead it was a dark jade that complimented her eyes.<p>

Sirius set down the paper as he continued to stare. "What are you all dressed up for?" He asked quite casually even though he was mighty curious. Sirius was good like that.

"I've got a blind date." She replied easily grabbing a glass that was drying on the counter and filling it with water.

"A date?" He repeated in disbelief. He had known Cummings for years now and not once had he ever seen her go on a date. Granted he was in Azkaban for twelve years, but he figured he'd get a tingly feeling like the muggle superhero Spiderman did when danger was near. Only his would be to sense the awkwardness of Cummings on a date. Cummings nodded easily before taking a rather large sip of her water.

"Molly Weasley seems to be convinced that it's bad to hang around here so often in a dark house with a smarmy older gent, which means that I need to get a love life apparently." Cummings answered quite casually as she sat in a seat near Sirius.

"Smarmy older gent?" Sirius questioned not being able to see Molly saying those words. Also, he was sure he was slightly insulted at the description. Sirius was not old.

"Paraphrasing," shrugged Cummings.

"And you thought that was better than what she said?" With a smile on her painted lips Cummings nodded.

"Well, she called our relationship creepy and that I shouldn't be hanging around an older man with such a nefarious past." Sirius felt his jaw drop as he gaped at the ex-Hufflepuff.

"I'm not that much older than you!" He was now very insulted.

"Of course you're not." Cummings soothed. If it had been anyone else saying those words Sirius would've felt patronized, but he believe her. "Besides, I think she's just jealous."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, come on Captain, you don't see it? We are like the coolest people in the Order; it would be weird if she wasn't." Sirius's storm grey eyes narrowed at her as he caught a glimpse into Cummings version of the world.

"That's really what you think?" He asked her slowly. She replied with a simple looked that screamed 'duh!' "Huh."

"What's the 'huh' for Captain?"

"You're just really out of touch with reality, aren't you?" Sirius said and Cummings just stared blankly at him, giving Sirius his answer. He chuckled to himself as he shook his head lightly. He'd never admit it but he wouldn't know what he'd do without Cummings and her bizarre outlook on life when it came to them and fake mustaches.

"Are you laughing at me, Captain?" She asked with her brow furrowed slightly, her head cocked to one side.

"No, for once, I'm laughing near you." Sirius told her and Cummings beamed so widely it was amazing that her face didn't split in two. When he calmed down he asked, "Aren't you going to be late for your date?" Her apple green eye widened.

"Sweet Merlin's glorious puppy knickers," she gasped as she stood up quickly from the table. "You're right. I've got to go. I'll see you later Captain!" And with that Sirius was left alone again in his depressing childhood home. He sighed. Molly Weasley was really just too nosey for her own good. There was nothing wrong with his relationship with Cummings. It wasn't creepy. It was normal. Or at least as normal as one could get with Cummings. AND HE WASN'T OLD DAMN IT! Sirius growled to himself at the thought and trudged out of the kitchen expecting many more lonely days now that Cummings was going to be off with some bloke. He probably had been hit upside the head many times with a bludger if he was going out with Cummings. Sirius snickered to himself and for the next half hour as he descended into a daze of alcohol and insulting anyone barmy enough to think of Cummings as a love interest.

He was brought out of his reverie when Cummings plopped down on the couch next to him in front of the fireplace located in one of the many sitting rooms. Her hair was taken down and she looked frustrated. Sirius turned his head to her so he was staring at the side of her head as she slouched in her spot, waiting until she explained her mood. Luckily Sirius didn't have to wait long.

"He was a ginger, Captain." She told him. "He was Molly's second cousin and smelled like some weird foreign cheese. I couldn't take it." Silently Sirius moved his hand that was holding a mostly filled cup of firewhiskey in front of his ex-newbie in an offering gesture, though he kept the bottle for himself. Sirius was generous, but not _that_ generous. Cummings graciously took it and for the rest of the night the two of them drank in companionable silence.


	19. Blind Date pt 2

**As always, Potterverse is not mine. I just want to first thank everyone for reading, alerting, subscribing and reviewing. You always know how to put a smile on my face. Well, without further ado, here is another update. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It still shocked Sirius to see Cummings dressed nicely in another figure-complimenting dress but at least he was warned this time. That is if you count a thirty-something year old woman complaining that she was being set up again by a seriously nosey ginger woman being warned. Sirius was viciously prodding the fireplace with a wrought iron poker, a cup of whiskey in his other hand, as he waited for Cummings to come back and tell him about her date.<p>

When she had left ten minutes ago she was actually excited about this date with some bloke named Jeremiah Crawford. Sirius didn't like his name, it was a weird name. Besides, what was so special about this one that made him better than the last? That made him better to be around than Sirius? Now, that was really the question! Why would Cummings, if she was as smart as she claimed to be, want to waste time with anyone else?

"Stupid Hufflepuff." Sirius grumbled to himself. Not wanting to admit that part of his anger was also due in part to being unable to leave freely like Cummings could. He was still viciously prodding the fire, his glass now empty – though it hadn't taken long – when he heard a muffled upset noise coming from behind him. Sirius turned around slowly to see Cummings face planted in the couch, the skirt of her dress flipped up and revealing part of her Hufflepuff pride knickers she loved so much. "Didn't go well?" He asked, a smile slowly forming on his lips. Cummings made another series of noises that made him think of a deranged monkey but said nothing. Well, until she sat up and faced him. "What the hell is on your face?!"

Cummings sighed, "You should know by now, Captain, it's a fake mustache."

"Why are you wearing it?" He asked confused as to why she think it'd be OK to wear one on a date.

"Well, Molly said that he'd be meeting me at Quills and that he would be the one with a mustache." Cummings explained. Sirius rolled his eyes realizing where this was heading. "So naturally I thought the date was themed and brought my own. He had looked at me oddly when I sat down and asked me to take it off."

"Naturally, it makes you look ridiculous." Sirius interjected. Cummings ignored him.

"Well, I thought it was only fair that he take off his too."

"You do realize his was real, right?"

"_Now I do_." She said exasperated. "It had looked fake, so…so…"

"What did you do?" Cummings bowed her head shamefully.

"I ripped off his moustache, Captain." The room was in udder silence save for the crackling of the fireplace Sirius had abandoned as he stood facing his ex-newbie, staring at her. Cautiously she slowly looked up to meet Sirius' gaze. It was then that he couldn't hold it in longer, Sirius burst out into gut-wrenching laughter that had him clutching his stomach as he was bent over. Cumming's expression was soon replaced by a soft smile; her mistake had Sirius laughing the most he had in a long time. At least she had done one thing right tonight.


	20. Blind Date pt 3

**If Potterverse belonged to me I'd be the happiest girl alive. So, first off, I'm REALLY sorry for not updating sooner and if anyone is still reading this I appreciate your patience in putting up with my very irregular updating. I don't have an excuse really, I could say work or something like it but that would only be half true. My muse is playing hide-and-go-seek with me and it was winning would be more accurate. But I thank every one of you that have read, commented, favorited and subscribed. You are wonderful. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sirius had descended into a moody drunken haze before Cummings had even left. She had looked gorgeous. She was wearing a soft yellow floor length dress with a sky blue sash tied around her waist with a big bow at the back. The sleeves were off the shoulders and the bodice hugged her chest nicely. It flowed when she walked and made her look something out of a fairytale or those really – <em>really<em> – old paintings that hung in the halls of Hogwarts. Sirius couldn't understand why she wanted to look so nice for something she repeatedly told him – well, complained to him – that she did not want to do.

"_Women_," scoffed Sirius as he sat slumped on the couch in front of the dying fire. It was mere seconds later that a door slamming in the distance set off the painting of his mother on one of her screeching tirades. It was an odd moment when she quieted quite suddenly, Sirius almost got up from his spot – _almost_ – but that was before she let out a resounding,

"_WHAT?!_" But in truth it only made him slightly more curious, before he could actually push himself all the way off the couch the door to the sitting room burst open and the dying fire roared dangerously to life as someone stormed in.

"Cummings?" Sirius asked as he watched the irate woman pace in front of him clearly angry which was a first. No matter what had happen in the past she had always kept her cool. He had thought it was impossible for her to have any negative feelings in her body. Or any Hufflepuff really for that matter. They were generally way too nice and were doormats. "Are you alright?"

"Alright?! Of course I'm not bloody alright!" Cummings retorted fuming. "The bloody nerve of that…that _wanker_!" Sirius quirked an eyebrow intrigued.

"I take it that you didn't like that bloke you dated?" He asked.

"Bloke?!" Cummings parroted but with much more hate. "More like pig, or…or an _assbutt_!"

"Assbutt?" Sirius repeated confused by the odd insult but also quite amused. "Do I dare ask what he did to upset you? Did he make fun of your fake mustaches?" Cummings scoffed. "Something worse, then?" Cummings stopped her furious pacing in front of Sirius and turned to face him.

"Yes, he did." Sirius stared up at her frowning face, her coppery-chestnut hair had long ago fallen out of the up-do she had it in when she left and framed her face. He opened his mouth to ask what could be worse when she answered his unasked question. "He insulted you." Sirius for one of the _very_ few times in his life found himself speechless. "Can you believe that? He believes that you're nothing but a filthy, lying, no-good, betraying murderer that needs to be put down like a dog. That _insufferable_…!"

Sirius stood up from the couch closing the space between them. He laid his right hand on her waist as his left cupped the side of her face. Taken off guard by the sudden contact, the anger vanished from Cummings' face leaving her staring blankly at Sirius. "You defended my honor?"

"I punched him in the face," She admitted quietly. "I broke his nose." A handsome grin spread across his face at her words as his thumb rubbed her cheek softly.

"You're my Hero." He told her as any ill will towards her and the whole stupid dating thing faded away and was replaced by a warm feeling that spread throughout his body. Sirius wasn't entirely familiar with the feeling but he was really pretty sure he knew what it was. Sirius's storm-grey eyes stared softly into her apple green ones. One could say lovingly but Sirius would deny it. Cummings would too since she was staring back at him in the same way. They were stubborn like that.

"Always." She smiled back at him, the faint dimple in her left cheek showing. What would happen next would be the best kept secret between the two. One that would be cherished, but not openly. For a brief, tender moment their lips touched lightly for the shortest kiss Sirius had ever given but was by far the most passionate.


	21. A Happy Birthday

**Why isn't Potterverse mine?! Ahem. Firstly I'd like to say sorry it's taken FOR-EV-ER (said like Squints does in The Sandlot) to update. I've had writer's block. BUT! This idea came to me the other day whilst driving home from work the other night. Sorry if it sucks, but at least it's something yeah? Also, figure this is a good time to mention, I had been thinking of doing another Cummings/Sirius story where they're back in school. Any thoughts about a yay or nay vote? It would be lovely to hear so. ANYWAY! Thank you all for the reviews, the alerts, subscriptions and whatnot. You're awesome. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sirius was sitting in the library with a glass of whiskey in one hand while half reading a book he randomly picked off the shelf. He wasn't entirely paying attention at what he was reading otherwise it would've been burned an hour ago when he first picked it up. Granted most of the books in the library would've been burned due to their dark nature but Sirius didn't fancy having an even emptier house.<p>

"_CAPTAIN!_" Cummings' voice rang throughout the house bringing Sirius out of his thoughts. She seemed to do that easily. Mostly with annoyance and her still bubbly personality that made him want to gag her and hide her in a closet sometimes but it was appreciated. Most days, anyway. Sirius sighed and without warning the door to the library burst open, Cummings wasted no time as she rushed over to him. "Captain, come on, I've got something to show you!"

"Cummings," Sirius groaned refusing to get up from the smelly winged armchair.

"Just, come _on_," Cummings emphasized pulling on his arm, trying to get him to budge.

"I don't-" Sirius started only to notice her hands. "What happened to you?" Cummings shook off the wee bit of concern he showed for her bandaged hands.

"Just, _Captain_," She said exasperated. "_Please_, just come _on_." Giving in, and slightly curious, Sirius stood up and let Cummings pull him through the house until they arrived in the kitchen where she promptly shoved him into a chair at the head of the table. "Knox." She muttered with the wave of her wand that he didn't even see her pick up, of course now he couldn't even see anything else.

"Cummings what are-?"

"Shut up and just sit there looking pretty, Captain." He heard her voice from somewhere on the other side of the room. Sirius shifted in his seat. She seemed to have more authority in her voice than what he remembered her having. Probably due to her lessons with Harry. He'd have to ask how those were going.

"So h—"

"I said shut up, really Sirius, someone would think you're hard of hearing." Cummings cut him off again, but what really kept Sirius from trying to talk again was the use of his first name. He could count the times she had used it on one hand. Hell he didn't even need a hand. Sirius sat there quietly waiting as Cummings continued doing whatever it was she was doing in the dark. Hopefully nothing dangerous, or stupid. Who was he kidding, it was probably something stupid. This was Cummings after all, so it was probably stupid and involved fake mustaches as well. "Ready?" She called back over her shoulder, Sirius didn't respond. It was silent for a moment. "You can talk now, Captain."

"Yes Cummings, I'm ready." Sirius replied. He couldn't make out what Cummings whispered but saw the glow coming from where she was, she turned around and walked towards him, the glowing object in her hands. His brow furrowed as stared. "What the?"

"Happy birthday!" Cummings grinned setting, what he assumed was supposed to be a cake in front of him. An array of candles set on top, as well as the sides making it obvious that they were placed on there in the dark. Sirius looked up from the "cake" to Cummings who was smiling brightly at him. "Well, go on, make a wish!"

"You didn't sing me happy birthday yet." Sirius told her with a serious look on his face. Cummings quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to hear me sing?" She questioned and Sirius thought better of it, her drunk singing was way off key and if he recalled right her normal singing wasn't much better.

"Fair enough." Sirius paused, thought of a wish and blew out his candles. Presumably with a wave of a wand the lights were back on and the cake looked even more hideous in the light. "What is that?"

"Your cake." Cummings replied picking up a knife to slice into it.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked as he squinted his eyes and tilted his head to one side.

Cummings shrugged, "Well, I never made it the Muggle way before."

"And you thought now would be a great time to try, then?" Sirius looked at the ex-Hufflepuff doubting the logical thought process that went along with her decision with baking.

"It is your birthday." She reminded him.

"And you're trying to poison me." Cummings frowned as she set a piece of cake on a plate and placed it in front of him. "Why didn't you just use magic? What was that?" He asked when he couldn't understand her mumbling.

"I don't know how." She stated louder. "I never learned cooking spells, alright? And the only books in this house with recipes have very questionable outcomes." It was silent for a moment between the two as Cummings cut herself a piece of the cake and Sirius watched her, she refused to look back at him.

"Did you burn your hands?" He finally asked as she poked at the cake on her own plate with a fork. Cummings nodded. Sirius sighed. "Thank you Cummings. I appreciate it, _really_." He emphasized in case she thought him insincere. She finally looked at him and smiled.

"You are welcome, Captain." She replied and simultaneously – after saying a silent prayer each – they took a bite of the cake which was surprisingly good and tasted like raspberry which was slightly weird considering Cummings had made a chocolate cake but since it was actually edible she was quite pleased. After a few bites in, Sirius broke the near silence.

"How'd you know it was my birthday?" He inquired. Cummings gave him a look followed by,

"_Please_, I've known you for years now Captain, and you think I wouldn't remember your birthday?" Cummings scoffed and they fell back into their silence as they ate before she tacked on, "Besides, the girls in school would make a big fuss. I think my favorite year was the one with the pink elephant." A smirk appeared on her face and Sirius just groaned. There was shame.


	22. The Ratty Old Box

**Potterverse does not belong to me, at all. I also realize that this was a LONG time coming. I'm sorry, really I am, and I bet you doubt that because it's been nearly a year. Shudder. I can't believe it's been that long. I could make excuses which involve work, life, death and Disneyland but I won't. Instead I'll just give you an update and some side info. So, this might be the last one-shot bit for a little while BUT! only because this very update was the one that got me thinking about that next Sirius/Cummings story. So this is like...a prequel one-shot? I'unno. But in a few days the next thing I'll post will be the first bit of the new story. I've been playing around with a title to go with the "theme" of their other ones and all I got is "Ahoy there, Captain" so that's what it's going to be called. Because I'm lame. Haha Um... ANYWAY! Thank you all for hanging in there with my lack of updates and reading, reviewing, favoriting and all those other shenanigans. Really, you're brilliant. Now, without further ado, the update! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As needed, Sirius had run up stairs to his room to change into more suitable dueling attire to go help rescue Harry from the Ministry with Cummings. He paused for a moment as he picked up the small, battered box from the bottom of the open drawer he had gotten his shirt out of. He stared at it unblinkingly as he held it, carefully he opened the top and peered inside to make sure the object still rested inside. Sirius Black was quite a confident man, but the object inside filled him with doubts.<p>

"Ready Captain?" Cummings asked leaning into the room with a happy yet determined look on her face. With nimble fingers Sirius closed the box and set it safely back into the drawer before closing it. He turned to face his ex-newbie with a smirk.

"I was born ready, Cummings." He told her as his confidence returned.

"Good, Mini Cobra Commander can't wait any longer and that's mostly just a theory from our lessons together. I think he might have some sort of mental block that keeps him from learning far more useful spells than just stunning someone." She rambled on as they walked down the stairs to the front door. It was impossible to Apparate inside Grimmauld Place. "If I didn't know better I'd say James or Lily might've dropped him on his noggin when he was a wee little baby. Maybe he's just slow…" She trailed off as they stood on the front steps of the house. The first time Sirius had been outside in little over a year. The cool breeze felt great as it danced along his skin and ruffled through his hair.

"Hey Cummings." Sirius interrupted with a confident smile. He figured it was now or never.

"Yeah, Captain?" She replied looking at him as she pulled herself from her ramblings about Harry.

"There's something I want to tell you."

"What's that?" Cummings asked staring at Sirius with curious apple green eyes. Sirius felt his heart pounding erratically in his chest as he tried to get the words out, his confidence and smile slowly fading. His storm-grey eyes stared back at hers in a lingering look that conveyed something much deeper.

"I'll tell you after." He smirked. Yes Sirius Black had chickened out. For now.

"Alright then." Cummings smiled before looping her arm through his and Apparating to the Ministry of Magic to save her newbie from an epic ass kicking.

_Three Years Later_

Harry Potter had finally gotten the courage to step into number 12 Grimmauld Place. After everything that had happened at the Ministry three years ago and the final battle a year ago, Harry had finally found some peace. He was engaged to Ginny and the nightmares weren't as often anymore. Life was turning around for him. He was happy. Granted he would've been happier if he had his godfather with him, hell, he'd even take Hero. Even though Mrs. Weasley made a nice mom substitute for most of his life, he had felt that Sirius and Hero were more like the parents he never got a chance to have. Though from his brief meetings with his real parents Harry was certain Sirius and Hero were the wackier version.

As Harry walked the rooms of the large, dark house he smiled slightly at the memories – the good ones anyway – that each room brought back. He had promised Ginny that he would go through his godfather's belongings now that they all belonged to him and figure out what he wished to keep. Ginny was hoping to get rid of all the dark artifacts and possibly burn the painting of Sirius' mother before moving in – which was Harry's idea. She didn't mind. With a new paint job the house would look lovely. Especially if that damn painting of the screeching pureblood snob could be removed.

Sighing Harry made his way up the stairs and stopped in front of Sirius' room. His hand was paused on the doorknob unsure if he wanted to be bombarded with a room that would be the embodiment of Sirius. In the end Harry opened the door and stepped inside.

Four hours later Harry had only gone through a quarter of his room. He had stopped many times to look at pictures or read letters which had slowed him down. Harry had finally made it to Sirius' dresser and was going through the drawers when his hand clasped around a box. His brow furrowed as he pulled his hand from the drawer and inspected the ratty old box. Curiously, Harry shook it carefully and something rattled inside. Gently he hoped the box and tipped it over so the contents would fall into his hand.

It was cold and held a little weight to it. Harry set the box down on the top of the dresser as his green eyes locked onto the object in his hand. It was a ring. A white gold band held three diamonds, the larger one in the middle of the smaller ones. It was simple and beautiful. Harry's heart clenched as he realized what it was; an engagement ring. Sirius had wanted to get married. It wasn't a mystery as to whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, she had made it clear (without actually saying it) that she was content to stay locked away in this house with him if that had been his fate.

Harry's lips pressed firmly into a line as he held back the tears that pricked the back of his eyes. It had been painful that Voldemort's stupid war had taken them before their time but it was almost unbearable now knowing that what he had done had kept them apart when they could've had their happy ending that Harry was getting now with Ginny. As his train of thought led him down a dark road Harry's eyes remained fixated on the ring before he snorted diversely. No, it wasn't all Voldemort's fault for keeping them apart. Those two were the most stubborn people Harry had ever met when it came to each other. Sirius had refused to think or even talk to Hero like someone he sincerely cared for and Hero, despite the obvious fact that she trusted Sirius implicitly, would voice how ridiculous it was for anyone to think they had a relationship going. Hermione had been on the receiving end of the ridicule once and never mentioned them dating again.

To think that Sirius had finally manned up and grew a pair to give in and ask Hero to marry him had Harry smiling unconsciously. Harry slipped the ring into his pocket before going back to work on sorting through Sirius' belongings. Later he'd visit Hero's grave and give her the ring that Sirius couldn't.


End file.
